Vegeta's Family
by Kimberly
Summary: Please don't be strayed off by the title ^_^ This fic is about Vegeta's true destiny. He was born the Prince of the Sayians destined to be the King of the Universe. Worth reading I promise ^_~


Vegeta's family

Under the watchful but stern eye their sensei Gohan, Chibbi Trunks had just finished his martial arts training with his best friend Goten and decided to stay and play fight with Goten for a while. But before he knew it a couple hours had pasted...

Trunks stopped fighting when he noticed the setting sun. "What time is it?" Trunks asked with a little fear in his tone.

"I duhno...five maybe six." Goten answered getting ready to start fighting again.

"Crap! I'd better go!" Trunks yelled as he flew off in a hurry.

"Why, what's up?" Goten yelled to him as he flew away.

"Dinner!!" Trunks yelled back.

'Hmm... that reminds me. I'm kinda hungry myself.' Goten thought to himself as he rubbed his stomach and scratched his head.

Trunks knew that if he was late for dinner again, he was going to get punished by his father. He recalled the last time he was late as he flew home at top speed.

He remembered his father's words. "What kind of manners are you learning at Son Kakarots house!! And what is so important that you cannot even make it to dinner on time?! Your mother did not slave over a hot stove to make sure you'd have a hot meal just so that she would have to reheat it when you find the time to show up to eat it! Don't let this happen again, boy."

'Hmph.. Mother doesn't even cook and half-the-time father doesn't even eat with us because he training himself,' Trunks thought to himself and only to himself. But, just thinking about his fathers voice and his warning of what he might do if he was late again... brought shivers down his spine "Uugh, I don't want to think about it!!" Trunks sped up

. 

He saw his house. "Finally!" He sighed. 'Why do we have to live so far from Goku's house...It would make it a lot easier to get home on time if we lived closer.' He thought to himself even though he knew the answer.

He saw his mother and his little sister picking flowers in their rose garden.

"Hi Twunks!" Bra said and waved happily. He swooped down and picked up his little sister and flew with her low to the ground. "Wheee, higher Twunks fly me higher!" She squealed.

"Don't you dare, Trunks!" Bulma said. She was a little afraid that her fearless daughter might accidentally fall out of her brother's grasp. "You need to get washed for dinner before your father gets home." His mother, Bulma, said smiling taking Bra from him.

"Right." Trunks agreed.

Trunks ran into the house and his little sister followed,( like always) "Go back outside with mom Bra, I don't need your help!"

Bra began to cry.

"Mom could you _please_ get Bra!" Trunks yelled from inside the house.

"Come on Bra. Come help mama put the pretty flowers in a vase." Bulma said in a baby voice. Bra stopped crying and decided to follow her mother.

Trunks quickly finished washing up, but dinner wasn't ready yet. "Strange' Trunks thought out loud. "Mom." Trunks called out. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, honey. I have a surprise." Bulma called back to him.

Trunks ran threw the large house to the kitchen. "Wha.." he couldn't believe it! His mom was actually cooking. As long as he could remember he had never seen his mother cook.

'Man, I'm glad I was on time today!' Trunks thought to himself. 'Father would have blown a fuse if I would have shown up late when mother really did cook.'

"Trunks you look like you've seen a ghost" His mother giggled. Bra turned to look at her bewildered brother.

"I didn't know you could cook..." Trunks slowly stated.

"Sure, I used to cook all the time. Ask your father if you don't believe me." She said smiling.

'Yeah right, ask my father.' Trunks sarcastically thought to himself.

"Wanna help?" Bulma asked her son.

"Sure!" Trunks ran into the kitchen and sat on a stool by his little sis at the island counter. "What can I do?"

"Well, you can stir the dough. Bra and I are making cookies!" She said happily as she put some seasoning in the gravy that she was also making.

"Yep!" Bra concurred giggling. "We're making cookies!"

As Trunks stirred the dough and bonded with his mother and little sis, his Father appeared in the kitchen door way.

"Woman! What do you have my son doing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes Ve-ge-ta,... He's cooking!" Bulma yelled back.

"Not my son!" He growled. "Trunks put down that spoon!" 

Trunks put down the spoon and quickly stepped away from the counter. Trunks couldn't help it. He was afraid of his father and unsure of his fathers feeling toward him, and his family.

"Trunks can cook with me if.. he... wants... to...." Bulma noticed Vegeta walking into the kitchen "Where do you think you're going Vegeta?" Bulma screamed. She ways trying to stop her husband from going into the kitchen. "Vegeta no! You're filthy from your training!" She tried to block him from entering the kitchen but was hesitant about touching his dirty sweaty body.

Vegeta gently pushed Bulma aside and walked to the stove, ignoring his wife's commands. He then sticks his filthy finger into a pot of boiling gravy and tastes it. "I've tasted better." He said and smirked.

Bulma furiously grabbed the first thing she saw and threw it at Vegeta. Hitting him on the forehead.

Vegeta smirked and laughed to himself then stuck his finger in the gravy again. "It's a strange taste, but I guess it _can_ grow on you."

Bulma stomped over to him and yelled in his face. "Grrr Vegeta, you get on my last nerves!" 

Trunks just stood there, silently watching to the two argue. 'Why did father let that cup hit him? He could have easily dodged it.' Trunks wondered to himself.

Bra just watched them too, saying nothing. She looked afraid but used to it at the same time.

But like after every argument between his parents, his father leaves to do what his mother asked. Though Trunks never could tell what his father would do, after his parents argued.

"Mom..." Trunks wanted to ask his mother something personal, but he didn't want his father to hear.

"Yes, Trunks" Bulma answered as she set the table.

"Um...do you love father?"

Shocked at the question. "Of course I do Trunks, why do you ask?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead he decides to ask another. "Um...does father love you....us" Trunks words seemed to reluctantly come out.

Bulma knew that her children would, one day, ask about their father feelings toward them and has been trying to find away to explain Vegeta's actions to herself, since Trunks was a baby. She stopped what she was doing and went over to her son giving him a loving hug and getting on her knees to be on the same level as him. "Well, Trunks your father is a difficult person to figure out... He's really proud and doesn't really show emotions, or how he truly feels inside..."

"It seems like he shows emotions to me!" Trunks said under his breath, trying not to make eye contact with his mother.

"Trust me Trunks. He loves you and your sister and me, ok. Don't worry." Bulma tried to comfort her son, but she could tell by his frown that he did not believe her. "You really do look like your father, you know."

Trunks smiled. 

She quickly caressed his face with her hand as she got up. "Set the table, ok. I have to check on something."

Trunks noticed his mother walk away with a serious look on her face. Dinner came and went like usual but their seemed to be less talking. Especially from his father. Soon it was time for bed. Like always Trunks put his sister to bed first and read her a story. He did this to make sure Bra was asleep. _And_ so that he would have some personal time and to get peace. (Bra followed him every were, like a shadow, when they were together. )

"Time to say your prays, Bra."

"Say dem wif me, Twunks" Bra asked him giving puppy dogs eyes.

Trunks smiled.

After they finished their prayers, Bra reminded her brother that they forgot to say their _special prayer._

Trunks thought for a while and debated whether he wanted to do it. When he came up with his answer he bowed his head. "God, please make me more like my father so he will like me." Trunks said his prayer quickly and full of embarrassment.

"Me two." Bra concurred with her brother's prayer.

'Why do I keep praying this prayer. ..He'll never like me!' Trunks thought to himself.

"What a stupid prayer!" Vegeta stood in Bra's doorway. Watching, frowning, at his children 

"Ugh" Trunks did not want his father to hear his prayer.

"What on earth would make you think that I do not like my own children?" Vegeta said walking slowly toward Trunks. 

Trunks backed up in fear of his fathers presence, but more afraid to answer his question.

"What? You have nothing say! Then what was all that rubbish your mother told me about me not _loving_ _you_" He said mockingly. Trunks still said nothing. "Hmph, I do not have time for this!" Vegeta turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Why do you hate us?" Trunks finally found the courage to speak.

"I don't." Vegeta said calmly as he almost walked completely out the door. He stopped at the doorway because Bulma stood in the hallway outside of Bra's door. (where her children couldn't see her) She was giving him the evil eye for trying to walk out. 

"Then why do you...why do you treat us like you do!?" Trunks asked even though he was afraid.

Vegeta took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. He slowly turned around and began to speak in a low sinister voice. "I am only going to tell you this once, boy. _So listen closely_. I treat you as my father treated me, how his father treated him and how all _normal _Saiyans treat there children!" He began to yell. Vegeta then took another deep breath to calm down. Strand's of his hair began to turn blond and glow. And in almost a fighting stance he began to speak again. "I hope you're listening because I will _NEVER_ say this again. I shouldn't even have to say it _this time_! You should've known _already!!"_

Trunks had an idea of what his father was going to say and he couldn't believe it.

Folding his arms across his chest Vegeta looked away from his children. And out of one of Vegeta's typical frown's came words never heard from him. In his low raspy voice he began to speak. "Trunks.... I'm proud of you, and since I know your future always will be. So know this, to think that I do not love you, your sister or your menacing mother is completely ludicrous!" "However,...." Vegeta wiped his fingers across his lips as if he had just tasted the worst thing imaginable. "If you should ask me to speak these words to you again..._you.. will... regret it_!" Vegeta then turns and walks out of the room. Strands of his hair still blond and glowing.

"I'm proud of you, Vegeta-chan!" Bulma whispered to her husband.

"Hmph" Vegeta turned his head away from his wife and walked down the hall.

"Somebody's gonna get lucky tonight" Bulma sang to herself as she followed her husband down the hallway to their bedroom.

"I can't believe it, Mother was right! Father does love us!" Trunks said to himself as he stared intensely at the floor. 

"Twunks?" Bra did not understand what was going on.

Remembering his little sister "Time for bed Bra." He tucked his little sister in the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Guess what, Bra? Our prayers were answered. Father does love us!"

That morning Trunks was full of questions about his father. (A lot of the fear he felt toward his father went away now that he knew that he is being treated like every other normal Saiyan child. Or at least every normal Saiyan prince) Therefore, after his father left to train he bombarded his mother with all the questions he had been asking himself for years. He also asked his mother how she knew that father loved her. 

"Well, Trunks I guess I knew that your father had feelings for me when he started letting me win the arguments we had."

"Really?" Trunks was excited. He hadn't heard so many stories about his parent's younger years.

"Yeah," Bulma got a wispy look in her eyes. "At first I thought I was just out smarting him. And then one day I started an argument about.. nothing really, but this time I chose to be wrong... to see if he would allow me to win..."

"Did he?' Trunks asked with his eyes extraordinarily wide. He was very excited at this point.

" Uh huh. And that's when I knew that your father had a crush on me!" His mother said looking very sure of herself.

Trunk giggled "Mom, when did you know you liked dad?"

"Hmm, let me think... It was on planet Nammek. He came and stole a Dragon ball from me. I was terrified of him, but I couldn't help but be attracted to him!" She began to laughed to herself. "He was really mean back then."

"Are you saying that he was meaner than he is now?"

Trunks' question seemed to bring her back to the present. "Huh," Bulma said with a smile. "If you consider your dad mean now then you would have considered him _pure evil _back then. Come to think of it.." She said tilting her head to the side as she remembered. "He was pure evil back then."

"If he was evil mom, why did you fall for him?" Trunks asked, trying to understand.

"I dunno." Bulma shrugged her shoulders "We were just meant for each other I guess."

Trunks chewed on the tip of his thumb nail. "I guess" His eyes lit up as his mind thought of a new question. "Mom, how did dad ask you to marry him?" He was curious. He couldn't imagine his father getting on his knee and asking his mother for her hand in marriage. He couldn't imagine his father asking for anything. 

'He probably commanded her to marry him' Trunks thought to himself. 

A blush came across Bulma's face. "Um, maybe another time. Trunks don't you have to train our something?"

"Nope." Trunks started to look worried. "You guys are married aren't you?!"

Shocked by what her son asked. "Trunks, of course were are! Sheesh!" Bulma began to shoe her son out of the room. "I'll tell you when your older, but right now, _go out side and play!_"

"I wonder why she wouldn't answer the question?" Trunks' asked himself, as he flew toward Goten's house, but never brought up again.

______________________________________________________________________________

part two:

Over ten years have passed and a lot of things had happened. Goku has flown away on the Dragon

and all of the Dragon Balls have disappeared, never to come back again. Vegeta is now the undisputed most powerful person in the universe. But it is a bitter sweet victory. Vegeta was fueled by the competition with Goku and now seems bored with his accomplishment. However, he continues to train. Bra is a daddy's girl; even though, she doesn't fight. And Trunks, who is now 17, grows more like Vegeta everyday. He will never be as cruel and arrogant his father but there is no doubt that he is his son.

Goten and Trunks are watching tv and supposedly doing their homework in the family room of Trunks house..

"So, are you going to fight in the competition?" Goten asked as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"Of course. But it is not like there is anyone competing that can beat me." Trunks answered, almost sounding like his father.

"King Satan's going to fight!" Goten said but couldn't keep in his laughter.

"Well, too bad for him because I can't be bought. Anyway my father would kill me if I lost to that phony!"

"I'd kill you if you lost to that phony!" Goten said laughing. The two friends then started laughing together

"Are you going to fight?" Trunks' asked.

"Not with my grades. Mom said I can't fight in any competitions until I get an A average."

"Then I guess your fighting days are over, huh?" Trunks said jokingly

"Yeah I guess so." Goten said laughing but was unfortunately serious. "Soo, what's up with you and Pan" Goten asked a little too loudly. 

Trunks' eyes doubled their size, and then he quickly punched Goten in the arm. "Are you nuts" Trunks whispered angrily and looked around the room, to make sure his father wasn't around "Nothing is going on with me and Pan! Got that?!"

"Why not?" Goten asked making kissy faces. "You two were so cute together."

"Well, _we_ decided it wasn't worth our lives!" Trunks said content with decision.

"See..." Goten said sucking his teeth and shaking his head. "This family rivalry is so stupid. We are the last of the Saiyans. Our fathers are the last two full blooded Saiyans. Pretty soon are race is going to disappear!"

"Goten, I know where you are going with this. And I'm going to tell you like my father told me_....Not while he's alive!"_

"Well, I'm not going to give up with out a fight!" Goten announced, very sure of himself and his abilities to obtain his dreams. That is, his dream girl.

Trunks now realizing Goten's true intentions. _"You must be crazy if you think that I will allow you to date my baby sister!" _Trunks said very slowly, very calmly but with a deadly serious tone.

Goten was surprised by Trunks' response. "Don't tell me Trunks, that you feel the same as our parents?.. After all you did date Pan for a while...."

"In secret." Trunks interjected. "And no, I don't feel the same as our parents! But if you think that I'm going to allow my sister to get on my fathers war path for the likes of you...Your crazy! Hmph" Trunks slowly shook his head no and frowned like his father.

Goten looked away from Trunks' glare and frown. He knew that he was right and he really didn't know Vegeta. But heard _a lot _of horror stories about him. Trunks would always speak of his father with admiration _and fear_. 'Maybe it was wrong to try to date Bra' Goten thought 'Ugh, but she's so darn cute.' "Its not fair!"

Ding Dong, The door bell.

Trunks opened the front door and sees a beautiful, petite, and delicate looking teenage girl who was just about to ring the door bell again. 

"Yes, may I help you?" Trunks asked blushing.

The young girl's hand fluttered to her chest and balled up in a tiny fist. She appeared to be frightened. She had pale blue eyes,( almost white) and long, silky, pale pink hair that almost reached her feet. It was gathered in the back and braded all the way down, with a satin ribbon at the end. She had On a robe like garment that seemed to be made of layers of very shear silk. She also had a blue jewel embedded on her forehead slightly above her brow.

She blushed as she spoke. "Yes. I am hear to find Vegeta." Her voice was more seductively confident than the delicate and innocent way she looked.

'Wha, What could she want with my father?' Trunks wondered. "Um, he's training right now. Would you like me to tell him you came by, or do you want to leave a message for him?" Trunks asked, trying find out what this young woman wanted with his father.

"You can stay and wait." Goten said as he walked to the door for a closer view of this mysterious girl.

Ignoring their questions she requested information. "Do you know where I may find him?" Her patients were wearing thin.

"He is training out back but..." Trunk tried to explain.

"Then what's the problem. Announce my presences!" She said in an irritated voice narrowing her eyes toward them.

"The problem is, he doesn't like to be interrupted. So you'll just have to wait, or...." Goten volunteering his two cents.

"I wait for no one! I will announce myself!" She started to move.

"No! You can't..." Trunks spread out his arms to keep her out of his house.

The girl started to laugh. "Such innocence." She began to slowly float in the air until she was the same height as Trunks. Looking him square in the eyes she said in a sinister voice "Boy,... I assure you that I do not have to go searching through this house to find Vegeta. After my announcement, it will be he who will be searching for me!" She slowly floated backwards until she was in the middle of the front yard. 

"Is she crazy?" Goten asked not knowing what to make of this girl.

"I dunno" Trunks answered. 

Both prepared themselves to fight if needs be. They watched the Girl as she floated in the middle of the yard. She seemed to be only staring at them. Then all of a sudden, she balled up her tiny fist. And a shimmer of a bubble type shield quickly dissolved from around her. Released from this shield was a ki and a power that rivaled Vegeta and Goku. It was a power like no other they had felt.

"Ugh!!! What is she?!" Goten yelled blocking his face from the flying debris. 

"Ugh!! How can she have so much power?!" Trunks yelled protecting his face too.

And just as quickly as the power surge began it stopped. After the dust settled there she was, laughing.

"Like that boys?!..." "Well you haven't seen nothing yet!!!" She ripped off her silken robe showing her tone slender body in her tight powder blue fighting suit. She had white fuzzy belt and white socks that went to her calves that were tied down ( like ballerina slippers) by the strings of her sandals. She also had on white gloves.

Trunks and Goten Powered up to Super Saiyan

"Ohhh, so you wanna fight!!" She said laughing. She quickly flew straight up, spinning in the air. Her long hair snaked around her slender body. She began raising her hands above her head, creating a energy bomb, in almost a dance like movement. "Bowling anyone!" She threw the energy bomb at the two sending them on flying to different ends of the yard. "Strrriiikkke!!"

Trunks barely hit the ground before he was flying to attack her. He was extremely strong and fast but not fast enough. He couldn't land one hit and she laughed at his effort. Then with an open handed tap on his chest. It sent him flying back slamming into the ground gasping for air.

Goten then attacked her with a fierce attack too, but to no avail. She was too quick. Then she began to spin. Her began to float up. She hit Goten in the face with her ponytail. Sending him falling hard into the ground.

"What is she??!" Trunks yelled to his friend.

"Power up! we're gonna have to fuse if we are gonna beat her!!!" Goten yelled. The two started running toward each other.

"_Ohhhh noooo_, I don't think so!" She said in a sadistic laugh. She flew toward the both of them and with a split kick, she painfully separated the two before they could fuse together.

"What is this! What is going on here!" Vegeta growled. Trunks looked up happy to see his father and then passed out.

The girl slowly turned around, un-afraid, even though she felt Vegeta's tremendous ki. "Vegeta." She said cockily.

"In the flesh." He calmly answered her with his royal arrogance.

She smirked. 

"How dare you attack my son." He was still calm.

She looked down at the two passed out boys. "Attack them? _I was going to kill them._" She smirked.

and shoot and energy beam close to Trunks' face cutting off some of his hair. 

This enraged Vegeta. "AARRRHH!!" Vegeta began ascending his power but she began her attack.

"If you want to ascend you better do it faster than that!" She laughed. 

This time she was on the attack. Each time she touched him, was like a powerful blow to his body. Vegeta dodged most of her touches and managed to ascend while fighting . Then she stopped attacking. To watch for a moment, the glory of his presence.

"Very good Vegeta, _Very Good_." Ushering him to fight her with her hands. "Come on, Vegeta. Attack!" 

"Indeed I will." Vegeta was now on the offensive. He was more powerful and faster than she had expected. He managed to hit her with many punches and kicks but lucky for her, the impact of them was absorbed by her energy shield. She was very quick at making her shield appear when need be.

"Arrhh!!!!" Vegeta sprayed her with ki blasts. She dodged them all. Vegeta then held out his arms creating a huge energy bomb in his hands and shot it at her. The blast seemed to consume her. Vegeta thought that he had killed her until she appeared standing on his arms. Her appearance shocked him. She quickly bent down and looked him square in the eyes.

"Who are you shooting at _Ve-ge-ta?_" She asked him with and innocent voice, and with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"I'm going to kill you. You insolent woman!" He growled as he tried to grab her. She was too fast and she jumped and did tuck role in the air to get behind him. Vegeta grabbed her long ponytail, as it fell past his face, and threw her into the ground by it. Her impact made a huge creator in the ground.

"Die!!" Vegeta powered up and sent an earth shaking blast into the creator.

Trunks and Goten were waken by the blast. Vegeta floated down to the edge of the creator looking intensely inside it, waiting for the dust to clear. Trunks and Goten groggily walked and stood beside Vegeta. They also stared into the creator. After the dust cleared, all three noticed the dust swirling around a bubble type shield.

"She's not dead!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta powered up ready to fight again.

"Wait!" She pleaded. She was sitting indian style looking up at them. She was rubbing her head.

"What?! You don't want to play any more?... Now that you are losing!" Vegeta mocked her. 

"I'm tired..," She said "and you hurt my head." She pouted giving him a sad baby face.

"Well boo hoo for you!" Vegeta powered up and was going to shoot another energy blast at her. 

"Father no!" Trunks pleaded with his father. He looked down at the pretty girl rubbing her head at the bottom of the creator and blushed. "Can't you see, she's sorry!!"

Vegeta looked at Trunks and narrowed his eyes. "Son, you are not thinking with your head. _So shut up! And stay out of this_!! And as for you..." He said looking down at the girl. " What makes you think that I would allow you to try and kill my son, attack me and walk away with your life? You must be out of your mind! Not only am I going to kill you..." His voice became evil. "I'm going to kill you slowly!" He powered up and fired another shot at her. But she dodged it but not completely.

Hurt, she gently landed on the ground placing her hands on her knees breathing deeply. "_Okay... _I'm serious now! I don't want to fight anymore!" She yelled in a painful sigh.

"Well to bad! Your not making the rules any more!.. _I am... _And Simon Say's _I going to kill you!_" Vegeta started walking slowly towards her.

She looked up to see him. "Sheesh." 'Doesn't he know what stop means?' She thought to herself.

The jewel on her forehead began to glow and a blue energy swirled around her. Her silken robe reappeared on her and her shield around her became very visible. She stood straight up and floated, watched , waited for Vegeta to make a move.

"So You're hiding in your little bubble. Well ,_it won't save you._" He laughed shaking his head.

She showed no emotion. She just floated there watching him, waiting to see what he was going to do. 

Just then Bulma and Bra pulled up in their car. Bra was driving. She noticed Bra and Bulma and began to smirk. Vegeta knew exactly what she was thinking and yelled to Trunks and Goten to get them out of here. The two boys powered up and flew to save Bulma and Bra but the girl disappeared from Vegeta's sight reappeared in front of boys.

"_I don't think sooo." _ She said to them slowly.

Vegeta appeared behind her and was about to attack her but she sensed his presence and dodged his attack. Trunks and Goten then tried to save the two women . The Girl shot a blast toward Vegeta but he dodged it. She new he would. It wasn't for him anyway. The blast went speeding past the two boys straight at its targets, Bulma and Bra. It engulfed them blowing up the car in a huge explosion, sending the boys flying back.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Vetega turned to the explosion and flew into the flames to find and save his wife and child.He couldn't even find the remains of either one of them. When he surfaced from the flames he had evolved. Again. To SSJ3. He was beyond pissed. He was crazed.

"Just as I thought." She said to herself as she floated in her bubble. Her hands were clasped behind her back. She looked like and innocent little kid as she waited for Vegeta's next move. "I told you I didn't want to play anymore!" She shook her head side to side. "But nooo, _you_ didn't want to quit! Now look what you did!" She gestured to the exploded car, which made Vegeta even angrier.

The two boys, Trunks and Goten, quickly fused together making Goteninks and attacked her from behind. Turning her head but not turning around she saw them and threw a energy ball at them which trapped them in a bubble that looked similar to her shield. Vegeta started his attack again throwing vicious punches at her shield, in hopes that he would penetrate through. As he hit her shield, electrical charges surged through the bubble holding the Goteninks. Separating the two boys. Their cries of pain made her laugh and stopped Vegeta from attacking her again. 

"Ohh don't stop.." She coaxed with a confidence that could only rival Vegeta's "Don't you want to finish off your son ..... _like you did your wife and daughter_?" She smirked.

"ARRGH" Vegeta blasted her. Momentarily forgetting that whatever he did to cause this girl pain got transferred to his son and Goten.

The boys torturous screams quickly stopped Vetega's attack. There was nothing Vegeta could do. To attack her, was to kill his son. Vegeta just stood there. Full of extreme power but powerless all-the-while. He powered down. Returning back to his natural state. 

"What do you want.... to kill me?" He asked her in a still proud and cocky voice. "Here I am."

The girl narrowed her eyes and watched him for a second, making sure that he wasn't trying to trick her. "No. I want to train you." She said in a calm voice. As if she had done nothing to offend him.

"Hmph, you've got to be joking." Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest. "If you don't kill me today, I assure you..." his voice became sinister "I will kill you tomorrow." 

She ignored what he just said. "I want to train you to be the _greatest warrior of all time _"

"I_ am _the greatest warrior of all time..." Vegeta looked away from her. " and even if I wasn't, I doesn't matter.. I have no reason to fight anymore.." He thought about Bulma. Then he turned back to her with a burning hatred in his eyes and voice. "That is... after I KILL YOU!!"

He powered back up to SSJ3 And flew to attack her. Punching threw her shield. Shattering it. A huge amount of energy was release from it slowing down his punch tremendously. (It was like punching through very thick mud.) By the time the punch hit her, square between the eyes, it was more like a tap of a single finger. But it sent her flying back as if she was hit by the full intensity of the blow. The bubble in which Goten and Trunks were held in, shattered too. As the dust settled All three of the men searched for the girl. They looked up when they heard the voices of two screaming women. It was Bulma and Bra. They were falling to earth. Vegeta flew up and caught his wife in a cradle position. Bulma wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta's neck. And Trunks caught his sister. The dust was pretty much cleared when the two put the two women on the ground safely. 

"Trunks get your mother and sister out of here! _Now_!!" Vegeta wasn't going to take a chance at losing his family again.

"What about you, father?" Trunks asked as he and Goten carried his mom and sister away.

"Don't ask questions! Just do as I say!!" He yelled at his son. The boys left. "Now where is she!" Vegeta thought out loud.

"Right here." She said in somewhat less confident voice. She was floating in another bubble. Her eyes were starting to bruise and her button nose was starting to swell from the hit "King Vegeta.... Its been a long time."

Vegeta laughed at the damage he did to her face. "Are you telling me we know each other?" He was going to kill her right then, but his curiosity got the best of him.

She knew what he was laughing at. "I think you broke my nose." She said in a calm voice but with pouty lips.

"That not all I'm going to do to you." Vegeta quickly added in an evil tone.

She knew that his curiosity would only last so long. So she decided to quickly explain why she searched him out. "King Vegeta we have never met, but I know you well! I have waited your whole life to train you and make sure that you become an _Elitist_!"

"An Elitist? What's that?" Vegeta inquired but not really caring.

"The Elitist are the strongest and most powerful Saiyans,...Warriors in the entire universe and you are the most powerful of them all!.." She turned her gaze away from him an thought to herself. '_and the only one truly worthy to join these ranks.'_

Vegeta laughed, and in a cynical way said "You're a couple of years to late. The most powerful Saiyan, Kakarot, _died for good_, a few years ago."

Her eyes narrowed. She was annoyed by his self doubt. "I'm sorry. I thought I was in the presence of Vegeta, the eldest direct descendant to the Saiyan royal family blood line." She paused, waiting for a response from Vegeta, but there was none."Yes, Kakarot _was _powerful..." She continued "but he did not _have the potential _needed to become an 'Elitist....That's why I had to wait for you." 

"Flattery will get you every where." He smirked. He narrowed his eyes and demanded to know in an irritated voice. "What _were _you waiting for? If you knew me my whole life! Why did you wait until now to choose to train me!!" 

"Your heart changed." She said calmly. " Saiyans are only supposed to ascend if there hearts are pure..."

"Mine was pure." Vegeta interrupted in a proud sadistic voice. _"Pure evil._"

She smirked. She could not help herself from respecting him. His arrogance was extraordinary. "Exactly." She stated. "It is supposed to be impossible for a evil heart to ascend. And that's why I know that you are the strongest of them all." 

"However....," She narrowed her eyes to him again. "You _would_ have been able be become and Elitist earlier if I chose to train you back then... But to allow a man to obtain so much power with such and evil heart ...._is.... not good_." She sighed "So I waited."

"And how pray tell do you know this? Why should _I_ believe you?" Vegeta inquired.

"Because I am a trainer. And only the best of the best are ever invited to be trained by us." She said proud and arrogantly.

"Hmmm" Vegeta thought, then spoke in a laugh "How do you expect to train me to be the best. Which I already am. When I just defeated you!!" 

"I allowed you to win." She said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Is that so?!" He mocked "So I guess you allowed me to break your nose too!" 

Her anger created a dust storm that swirled between the two of them. She then disappeared. Through telekinesis she spoke to him. "King Vegeta, I pledge my loyalty to you and your legacy. This offer will last throughout the duration of your life." Then she was gone. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

part three:

That night the family stayed a Capsule Corps. Bulma was being very quiet. She started creating blue prints for some type of invention to get her mind off of what happened earlier that day.

In another room:

"Are you ok, Bra?" Goten asked from across the room. He was worried about his secret love.

Bra, who also had a crush on Goten, poked out her bottom lip and said "No." in a baby voice. She wasn't hurt but she thought that this was a good opportunity to get close to Goten. 

Goten rushed to her side as if her situation was life or death. "What can I do to make things easier for you , Bra?" Gotten asked in a loving sigh.

They both stared at each other with lovey dovey eyes. Bra slowly stuck out her hand as if it, was what was hurting her. Goten cupped his hands gingerly around hers, and the two continued to stare at each other, with their head tilted in awe. Trunks just watched the to love birds and shook his head until he felt his father ki. Knowing that his father was about to appear in the room, he decided to pretended to be busy with something before his father walked through the door. Goten didn't realize it when Vegeta entered the room. He was too wrapped up in Bra.

The first thing Vegeta saw was Bra and Goten. Vegeta he had a huge scowl on his face and unconsciously powered up to Super Saiyan. Both Goten and Bra slowly looked toward Vegeta's direction.

"Just when I thought this day could not get any worse!" Vegeta roared.

Goten was clearly terrified. His jaw dropped. He was too afraid to do anything else. Bra just sat there tucking her hands under her butt.

"Goten! Go Home!!!" Vegeta yelled, pointing toward the door.

"YYYES SSIR!" Goten barely got the words out of his mouth. He ran passed Vegeta scraping his back on the doorway trying, not to bump into him. When he was behind Vegeta, he paused and took one last look at his beautiful Bra. Vegeta slightly turned his head to the side, giving Goten a clear view of his displeasure. Catching the hint Goten leaves running toward the door.

Vegeta slowly looked at Bra with a frown. She started to cry. "Go to your room!" He didn't yell, instead he used a deadly serious tone.

Bra covered her eyes and wailed as she ran to the room where she would be staying in that night. Trunks watched her performance through his peripheral. He knew that soon she would have her way and that she and Goten would be dating. 

"She is soo lucky she looks like mom" Trunks mumble to himself and smiled. 

"Trunks..." Vegeta called his son in a calm voice.

Trunks slowly looked up from his book as if he had been reading it the whole time and didn't see what was going on between Goten and his sister. (He had found the book right before his father walked into the room.) "Yes father?" Trunks asked wide eyed, He hope that he had fooled his father.

"Go to bed son." Vegeta sighed in a tired voice.

"Yes sir." Trunks walked slowly out the door. He wasn't tired but he wasn't going to protest.

"Son..." Vegeta turned his head to the side and crossed his arms. His back was still facing Trunks.

Trunks turned to face his father. "Yes father?" 

Vegeta smirks (a little) and nods his head back. Trunks understood completely. His father was proud of him. Trunks ran to his room, happy.

******

Vegeta had went to sleep before Bulma, and her entrance into the room woke him. He didn't move. He just pretended like he was still sleeping while Bulma noisily got ready for bed. He hoped that she wasn't in one of her _talking moods_.

"Vegeta-chan...are you awake?" Bulma whispered nudging him in the side with her finger.

"Mmmmn," Vegeta pretended some more. 'Maybe she'll leave me alone.' He thought. He hoped.

"Psssst...Vegeta wake up!" She whispered loudly.

The battle was lost. Vegeta knew that he was going to have to wake up sooner or later and talk to that blasted woman _all night_. "Why are you whispering, Woman! Its not like you are _trying_ to be quite so that _I could get some sleep_!" Vegeta yelled, still lying down.

"I was trying to wake you up ,_gently_!" she yelled back at him. Her look of anger quickly turned to a look of worry. "Vegeta-chan,.. I'm scared." She turned her head away from him. "Bra and I could have been killed today." 

It would have been less painful for him to have her jab rusty, dull, daggers into his heart than to hear her say those words. Vegeta felt ashamed that he could not protect his beloved wife from that girls attack, even though he did defeat her in the end. He wanted to assure Bulma that he would never let anything happen to her. But after today he knew that she wouldn't believe him.

Bulma turned to him and looked deep into his dark eyes. She saw his pain. She curled herself beside him, resting her head on his chest and held onto him tightly. He embraced her as well.

"I love you Vegeta-chan."

Vegeta inhaled and exhaled deeply. After today, there was no getting out of saying this. "I love you too Bulma-chan."

His words surprised Bulma. Not because he said I love you, but how he said it. It was in an extremely loving tone. At that moment all her fears disappeared. She lifted her head close to her husbands. She stared him straight into his eyes again. She didn't have to speak. He understood. She believed in him and his ability to protect their family. He gave her a soft smile and caressed and cupped the side her face with his hand. He gently drew her face closer to his. Brushing their lips together then gently kissing her mouth. 

* the rest is none of our business* 

____________________________________________________________________________________

part four:

For the next two months their house was always full of workers. Bulma and Bra stayed at Capsule Corps. But Vegeta and Trunks decided to go back home to make sure things were being repaired correctly.

Trunks observed his father during this time. He seemed detached, always thinking about something other than what he was doing. Finally their house was finished with repairs. Bulma and Bra finally came back home.

"Father." Trunks said, as he and his father brought in Bulma's and Bra's many bags of luggage into the house.

"What is it?" Vegeta answered. 'How did they manage to accumulate so many clothes... They weren't gone _that _long.' He thought to himself.

"Would you like to spar?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta paused before he answered. "No. I need to speak to your mother." 

Vegeta brought his wife's bags into their bedroom and threw them on the floor. "Women! I don't remember you bringing this much crap to your parents place."

She ignored him and smiled. 'There was a time when he would have made me carry my own bags' she thought to herself.

"Bulma,... I'm going off to train for a year." He told her softly, but in an absolute type tone.

"What!!" Complete and utter fear consumed her. "What am I supposed to do... How will I protect myself if ... she..." she said hysterically. She was looking side to side and she was starting to cry. Maybe she was looking for a place to hide. Vegeta wasn't sure.

"Bulma! Calm down!!" He rushed to his wife and cupped his hands around her face. "I promise you.... she will never harm our family again!!"

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. Their foreheads touched. Bulma was still crying. "I'm not scared" She said crying, looking down into his dark eyes. She was shaking her head side to side. Their foreheads still touching. "I just don't want to be without you...I need you." She whispered.

"You're just a big baby." He warmly jested in a whisper. 

She laughed. (a little) "So...What of it." She poked out her bottom lip. He gave her a soft smile and softly bit her poked out lip. He then quickly kissed her. She laughed (a little) again.

*********** 

"I wonder what Goten's doing right now?" Bra sighed. She was sitting on her bed with the phone in her hand.

"You should know what he's doing... You just got off the phone with him!" Trunks jested as he threw his sisters bags on the floor.

"Your just jealous!" Bra teased. "Anyway he wasn't home." She pouted.

Trunks played an imaginary violin to tease his little sister. She threw a pillow at him. He threw it back at her. 

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok, Bra?" Trunks sounded worried. He rushed over to his little sister. Sometimes he forgot his own strength.

"You play to rough!" She whined. Trunks got on his knee when he got to his sister's side. She then stuffed the pillow in his face. She was laughing because she had tricked her brother.

Trunks started laughing too. He was relieved that he truly didn't hurt his lil sis. "You little jerk... I'm going to make you sorry for that!" He jested.

They pillow fought for a while. Until the door bell rang.

"I hope that's Goten!" Bra mushed her brother in the face to get him out of the way, and ran out of her bedroom door. She ran down the balcony hallway to get to the steps so that she could answer the door before her brother.

"To slow peanut!" Trunks called out to his sister as he jumped over the balcony railing. He answered the door first.

It was that girl again. She was about to ring the door bell again. It was like dejahvue. 

Bra finally appeared behind Trunks. She was out of breath. "Our house is really too big" She told Trunks panting. "Hello my Goten-chan!" Bra couldn't see who was really at the door. 

She noticed her brother. He seemed like he had paled in color and was frozen in fear. Her eyes slowly turned to the person at the door. She brought her hands to her mouth and screamed.

In less than two seconds Vegeta was down stairs. Ready to fight and protect his family. Trunks reacted like he just remembered that he was a SSJ and powered up. Trunks turned and looked at his father. He wasn't powered up. He just stood there frowning, with his arms crossed, staring at the girl. Trunks then looked at the girl. She bowed to Vegeta as in respect. Trunks was confused. Bra was terrified. Bulma watched from the top of the steps.

"What's going on?", Bulma asked. The fear in her voice was apparent.

____________________________________________________________________________________

part five:

That next morning Bulma woke up around 4 am. She tucked her knees close to her chest and watched her husband sleep. He looked so innocent when he slept. Like a little boy. She caressed his face. He unconsciously started to frown poking out his bottom lip. She softly smiled.

"I love you Vegeta-chan" she whispered softly kissing her finger then placing it on his lips. "I need you...so be careful." 

He slept so quietly. She started remembering when they were first together. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She remembered how she would always wake him up in the middle of the night. To make sure he was still alive, because he slept so soundly. Tears were streaming down her face, now. She tried to silence her sobbing, so that she didn't wake her husband, but he woke up anyway.

"What's wrong now, woman?" Vegeta asked groggily. 

She didn't answer him.

He rolled on his side and perched himself up with his elbow. He was frowning at her for waking him up, even though he wasn't angry.

Though her tears, she looked at her husbands face. She loved his frown. And he knew it. It was one of the things that attracted her to him.

"Are you pregnant, again?" Vegeta asked her slowly, narrowing his eyes to her.

"Iie! No!!"

"Whew, Good. That's all we need....another brat child!" He growled.

Bulma stopped crying. " Our kids aren't brats!" She said wiping her eyes and softly kicking his elbow making his head fall (in an exaggerated movement) on his pillow. She laughed. Vegeta always knew how to cheer her up. (At times like this she would wished that he would allow others to see (or know) how kind he could be; at least their children anyway. 'Maybe one day.' she sighed to herself.

"Bulma, I'm only going to be gone one day." he said softly.

"One year." she pouted.

He wasn't going to win this one and he knew it. Moreover, he didn't want to spend these last moments with his wife arguing with her. He took her hands in his and brought her closer to him. He poked out his lips. He wanted a kiss. She kissed him. He poked out his lips again. She kissed him again. She was a about to pull back but he gently and held her face to his. They kissed a little longer and more passionately. When she did pull back, she seemed to have gotten a natural high from his kiss. She sat in a slumped indian style; her hands in her lap. Her eyes were closed and she had a big goofy grin on her face. He was such a great kisser.

'Kissing him is always like kissing him for the first time. Exciting and wonderful!' She thought to herself. She began laughing in the goofy laugh she only does around him.

Vegeta cocked a brow and perched on himself on his elbow again, and watched his wife. "You are soo weird, Bulma." He said in a half smile.

She began to laugh. "But you love me any way...right?" she looked at her husband wide eyed. She knew it killed Vegeta to say I love you, so she liked to tease him and make him do it.

He frowned at her, narrowing his eyes. He was not amused. "You know I do."

She flashed him a huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. He embraced her back, bring her closer to him.

* the rest is none of our business* 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Part six:

"Wake up Bra!" Trunks entered Bra's room turning on the lights.

"Mmmm...leemealone!" She mumbled as she brought the pillow over her head, trying to block out the light.

"If you make us late..." Trunks was getting angry.

"I dontwannago... so... leemmealone!" She interrupted and yelled from under her pillow.

Trunks was shocked that she didn't want to see her father off. Especially since he allowed them to come. "But Dad's going off to train today..." he had a bewilderment in his voice.

"So... I'll see him tomorrow!" Bra interrupted. She was now a bit more awake and was speaking more clearly.

Trunks walked over to her bed and took the pillow off her head. He noticed that her ear was kind of pink and sore. "If you wasn't talking all night to your _boyfriend_ you wouldn't be too tired to see father off!"

"You're just jealous." She said squinting her eyes, trying to get her pillow back from her brother, without getting up. 

He let it go and it plopped in her face.

A muffled "Baka!" came from under the pillow as she was getting herself into a comfortable position again.

"I am not jealous!" Trunks growled as he walked out her room. "And _you're _the Baka!"

"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever... Just cut off my light!" She yelled to her brother .

He walked out her room and purposely left the light on. 

Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks took an air jet to Dende's. Bulma was flying.

Trunks hated flying and driving with his mother. She was such an aggressive driver. Moreover, she was always pulling crazy stunts putting their life in danger. This morning was no different. 

When they got to Dende's they were surprised to see the whole Z senshi there.

"What are they doing here?" Vegeta growled. He looked angrily at his son.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Trunks said with his hands up and eyes wide.

"Neither did I! So don't even look my way, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

'No wonder Bra did not want to come!' Trunks thought to himself. He looked for Goten but he didn't see him. "Those two big mouths!...."

"So where's this trainer of yours Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. His arms were crossed.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He didn't want anyone to know that he had someone to train with; even more that he had a trainer. "How should _I_ know. I'm not her keeper!" He answered in his arrogant grumpy voice. He might as well let them know that his trainer was a women before she arrived. He crossed his arms and frowned in a kingly arrogant manner.

"What!!! ..." They all yelled in unison. They all to seemed to have the same shocked expression.

"That ki we felt two months ago belonged to a woman!" Piccolo asked amazed.

'So they know that the same person who attacked my home is my trainer. I wonder what else these Baka's know?' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Yeah! What's so hard to believe about that?!" Bulma yelled, raising her fist like Vegeta does when he gets angry. She wasn't standing up for the trainer. She was standing up for all woman kind.

Vegeta's expression softened (a little) as he looked at his wife. (But you would need a microscope to tell) She amused him. 'Where is that blasted child' he thought to himself. 'I want to get on with this already!'

Out of Trunks peripheral vision he saw the trainer gently, almost land on Dende's floor. She had on the same type of fighting suit but this time it was Pepto-Bismol pink. She didn't say any thing. She just smiled warmly at him and slowly floated toward Vegeta with her hands clasped behind her back. Trunks blushed .

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yamcha jested loudly.

The girl turned her head towards Yamcha's direction, frowned and narrowed her eyes. She was tempted to blast him.

"Vegeta are you trying to make us believe that it was _this_ frail young girl's ki, we felt two months ago?" Yamcha asked gesturing to the trainer. He started to laugh, as does Krillen, Tien and #18. 

Piccolo and Gohan are quite and observed the girl cautiously.

"I don't care what you believe." Vegeta said arrogantly. He hated Yamcha the most, even more than Kakarot. He started walking toward the door of Spirit and Time. The girl followed him. Floating.

'Bra is going to get it when I get home.' Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma wanted to say one more good-bye but held it back because there were so many people were around. Out of the corner of his eye Vegeta looked at Bulma before he went through the door. She understood perfectly. She smiled her good-bye back at him. Vegeta and the trainer walked through the door and the door closed behind them.

"It's 11:17am. So tomorrow at this time, Vegeta will be back." Bulma sighed to herself.

Pan walked over to Trunks after Vegeta went through the door. "My dad doesn't have a grudge against your family you know." She said smiling at Trunks.

"Wha" his mind was still on the trainer. "What?...Oh that's great." He answered.

"Sooo..." she was flirting and hinting.

Trunks winced. He liked her, but not like that. Not any more anyways. "_My_ father has a problem with us seeing each other." He was hiding behind his fathers hatred.

"I don't understand..." she said shaking her head.

"He's... You're related to Kakarot." He said quickly He usually says Goku but he was trying to make a point.

"And ?...." She paused then spoke "This is stupid..." She put her hands on her hips and got into his face yelling "_Goten _is allowed to date Bra and he's _Goku's son!!_.... And you're telling me _we _can't date because I'm his granddaughter?!! It doesn't make sense!"

"That's because it's different." Trunks sighed. He didn't want to explain but he knew that he was going to have to anyways. So he began. "_My _child will be the continuation of my fathers legacy..."

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't understand what he meant.

"Don't get me wrong Pan, my father loves Bra. But she not a warrior like I am, so he doesn't expect much of her... Or her spouse." He winced and his eyes widened after he had said those words. It didn't come out right. 

Pan was fuming. She could not believe what she just heard. "So I'm not good enough for you!... and Goten is just the trash that Bra is allowed to date because it makes _the little princess happy_!" She yelled rolling her eyes.

Trunks frowned at her and crossed his arms like his father . He did not appreciate the tone in which she talked about his little sis (even though she did get on his nerves this morning)

He didn't answer her. He just arrogantly frowned and stared at her. Like his father does to people who get on his nerves.

It sent shivers down her spine. It amazed her how cruel Trunks could look sometimes. She backed down.

Trunks then decided to speak. "I'm sorry Pan, It's just the way it is."

Tears trickled down her face. "Yeah whatever." She said in a whisper and walked away.

Trunks felt bad. But he knew it was for the best to let her down this way. (for him anyways) It would be easier to face her at school if her anger was directed at his father for being prejudice and not at him for not liking her _in that way._

Surprisingly the day went by fast and the full 24 hours of Vegeta's training were almost up.

Trunks was sitting by his mother on the floor when Piccolo placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Yes Piccolo?" Trunks got up and turned to Piccolo.

"I need to know something Trunks." He continued "It's about that girl in their with your father. Is she _his _trainer or is she _A Trainer?_"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "What's the difference?" He said arrogantly crossing his arms and frowning. He wasn't sure if Piccolo was trying to make fun of his father like the others did.

"There's a big Difference!!" Piccolo yelled at the insolent child. Trunks didn't back down. 

Bulma paying no regard that her child was being yell at. "Hmmm...I think she said she was A trainer" she answered with her finger on her chin.

Piccolo crossed his arms and then brought his hand to his face bit on his thumb nail, and stared intensely at the floor

"What's up Piccolo?" Krillien asked.

Piccolo giving Krillien a quick glance, exhaled deeply and began to speak. Everyone gathered around Piccolo. Trunks stood still, separating himself away from everyone else but close enough to hear; like his father usually does when he's around them.

"The trainers are a group of beings that have searched the universe since the beginning of time, for the best and most powerful warriors. They scour time, space and parallel universes searching for the best of the best fighters....Few are ever invited to be trained by them."

"How do you know this Piccolo?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I'm merged with Kame remember... I now everything." Piccolo smirked.

Everybody just stood their amazed and impressed that Vegeta was chosen to be trained.

"If they wanted the strongest fighter and they've been around since the beginning of time... Why'd they chose Vegeta? Why not Goku?" Tien asked.

Piccolo with a short shake of the head said he didn't know. Bulma and Trunks both narrowed their eyes around the same time but Trunks spoke for the both of them.

"_Maybe_ its because Goku never _was_ the strongest after all!" He growled. He had his fist up like his father.

Everyone got uncomfortably quite.

"Trunks sure is being a jerk today." Krillien mumbled to himself.

Piccolo spoke again. "That girl in their with Vegeta...Even though she looks frail, she is probably most powerful being we've ever met."

The door to the Chamber of Spirit and Time began to open.

"Wrong , Nammek. I'm the strongest being you've ever met!" If it was possible for Vegeta to become more arrogant, he did it. Ten fold.

Besides his appearance Vegeta had changed. He walked out the room in his natural state. However, he was more muscular, and instead of aging a year he looked about 10 years younger. Moreover, something else was different about him. His ki. It wasn't just stronger. It too had changed somehow.

"So how strong did you get Vegeta?" Yamcha asked. He was genuinely curious.

Vegeta just glanced at him and smirked "Hmph, wouldn't you like to know."

Vegeta walked over to his wife. "Bulma, lets go." He commanded her in a mean tone, but she smiled at him lovingly and got up to leave.She, Vegeta and Trunks started walking toward their air jet.

"Oh, Trunks. Go and get the girl. She's probably passed out in the doorway." He laughed.

"Wha?!" Trunks ran to the door of Spirit and Time and there she was. Passed out and bruised all over. He gently cradled her in his arms and carried her to the jet. Before Vegeta got into the jet Krillien called out to him.

"Hey Vegeta aren't you gonna tell us what happen in there?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.

"Uh...uhh... we did wait for you, you know." Krilllien said regretting he even asked the question. 

"That's funny... I don't remember ever asking you to be here in the first place." Vegeta arrogantly answered. He got in the jet without telling them or showing them a thing. 

"Man I hate that guy!" Krillien said as Vegeta and his family flew away in their jet.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Piccolo agreed.

______________________________________________________________________________________

part seven:

A year had gone by. Vegeta intensely trained with his trainer everyday and night. Vegeta allowed her to live in the family home with them; because, he felt that she took to long to show herself went he had to summon her to train. She even had her own room. She followed him every where, except when Vegeta wanted to be alone with Bulma. Other than that the trainer was constantly in his presence. Trunks couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He couldn't understand why his father could tolerate _her_ constant companionship and no one else's. He also wondered what went on in their training sessions. Why the big secret? No one had a clue of what was going on during those sessions or how strong Vegeta had become. Not even Bulma, and Vegeta usually confided in her. 

"Father?" Trunks slowly walked into his fathers sitting room. He took a good look around as he walked in. The trainer was not with his father. Unlike his sister, it was rare that he entered into there. Trunks stopped about half way into the room. "Father?" he called out again but lower this time.

"What is it Trunks." Vegeta sighed in his usual grumpy voice. He was sitting on the floor, his back towards Trunks, indian style with his arms crossed. He was meditating, increasing his power level. (or controlling it) 

"Oh, I didn't know you were training... I'll come back, later." Trunks began to hurry out the door.

"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta knew that his son wanted to ask him something. He figured it was about his training.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "I was just wondering how you asked mother to marry you/" His voice trailed off. He was a very afraid.

"Why?" Vegeta asked in an irritated voice. "What did your mother tell you?" Vegeta was actually surprised. He was wrong about what his son wanted to know.

"Um...she wouldn't tell me.. um how.. you ah" Trunks was speaking under his breath but he knew his father could hear him.

"Hi Daddy!" Bra came joyfully into the room. But by the tone in her voice, she wanted something other than to just say hello. 

Vegeta back was still turned to his children but he turned his head enough to show a side profile of a frown that was very familiar, to Trunks anyway. 

His reaction shocked Bra. She slowly looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Trunks in the room too. "Oh,...you're busy." She began to tip toe out of the room but placed her hand on her brothers shoulder for comfort and whispered softly. "If your in trouble, I'll try to calm him down later, ok." She gave him a wink.

"I can hear you Bra!" Vegeta stated in a calm but irritated voice.

Bra then hurried out the room.

Vegeta slowly stood up and grunted. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me with these stupid questions, boy?."

Trunks just stood there to afraid to move, and more afraid to answer that question.

Vegeta began to walk towards one of the many windows, never turning around to look at Trunks.

In Vegeta cruel raspy voice "I didn't _have_ to _ask_ your mother to a be my wife. She got pregnant. Marriage was inevitable. End of Story."

Trunks felt like his whole world had been crushed. "So you got married because of ....me?"

"Not right off." Vegeta was enjoying torturing his son's feelings. "I had more important things to attend to, than that bothersome woman and _her_ crybaby child!"

Trunk hating what he was hearing ran out of the room and out the house. He turned SSJ as soon as he got out the front door and flew off.

  
"Vegeta!! What did you say to Trunks!!" Bulma came into the room yelling.

"Hmph" Vegeta looked out the window and watched his son fly off.

"Vegeta! What did you say?!"

"Nothing! Its not my fault that _our_ son is _so_ sensitive."

Trunks flew to a near by island to blow off steam as-well-as to blow up a few things. While shooting energy blast over the ocean, he kept hearing his fathers cruel voice in his head.

"Why did he say those things to me! He could have lied!!!" He roared. Releasing a huge energy blast over the ocean, creating two huge walls of water.

"Its not his nature to lie." 

Trunks heard a females voice. He quickly looked around to find her but saw no one. The voice was in his head. "Who's there?!" Trunks demanded to know. 

Slowly his fathers' trainer began to surface out of the water. She rose between the two walls of water created by Trunks energy blasts. She was completely dry. Safe in the confines of her bubble shield. 

"Did my father send you to retrieve me?" he demanded to know.

She gave him a look that clearly said _yeah right_. "King Vegeta wanted to train alone today, so I am exploring this planet."

Trunks was mixed with feelings. He was sort of disappointed that his father did not send her but glad she was there. He had wanted to get to know her better since the first day they met. (Even though she was going to kill him and his family) 

"Why do you do that?" Trunks narrowed his eye to her.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Always address my father with royal respect."

"Because he's royalty... just as you are." She said raising her eyebrow in a sarcastic way.

Trunks said nothing. He just looked away from her.

"You don't respect your lineage...Do you?" She raised her eyebrow again. This time out of curiosity. 

Trunks paused at the question. "Sooo, what have you learned about this planet?" Trunks asked the trainer in a friendly voice, changing the subject.

"Lot's of strange creatures." She giggled. Her voice seemed to sound more innocent. ( almost childlike)

"So you can breathe under water, huh. Neat!" Trunks was impressed.

"What the difference between breathing under water and the air?" She honestly didn't know.

"Well for one, waters wet." Trunks said in a as-a- matter-of- fact tone. He could tell by her expression that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"And?.." she said sarcastically.

Trunks began to grab for her hand but stopped when he noticed the glistening of her bubble shield.

"Do you mind?" He asked her to put down her shield.

"Yes,... I do." 

Trunks took a deep breath and began to stick his hand through her shield. 'So good so far...' he thought "I still got my hand." He remembered seeing a many-of -things disintegrate by simply touching her shield. The shield felt like a strong wind current. As if he was sticking his hand out the window of a moving car. He gently took her hand and brought it out of her bubble. With his other hand he scoped up some water and poured it onto the palm of her tiny delicate hand. It scared her. She pulled her hand back into her bubble, evaporating the water as it went in.

Trunks started to laugh. "It's only water!"

"Hmph" she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to control his laughter. She turned even further from him. She was more embarrassed than angry. 

Trunks chewed on his thumb nail and then sat on the sand. Surprisingly She sat next to him. Although she didn't actually sit on the sand. She sat in her bubble, floating indians style. She then took the ribbon out of her hair. Her long silky hair fell gently around her. Trunks blushed.

"How well do you know my father?" Trunks asked.

"Better than any one." She sighed, and took a deep breath as she watched some birds fly by. She then looked at here hand making sure it was alright.

"So he talks to you?" Trunks asked staring intensely at the ocean. 

"Of course not,... I peaked into his thoughts." She giggled. "He was really quite angry when he found out what I did." 

"You did ?" Trunks grew excited with the questions he wanted to ask about his father. 

"Yes, I did...." She continued to giggle but this time with a mischievous look on her face. " Just like I peaked into yours. So I won't ask you why you are so angry,...." She leaned closer to him and whispered "I already know."

"What! How dare you look at my thoughts!" Trunks stood up glaring angrily down at her. "You have completely violated my privacy!" His anger seemed to amuse her. She couldn't stop laughing. 

"What are you laughing at" He yelled.

"You." she could barely get that out. "You sound just like you father, when he realized what I did....And _you_ act like you don't care that your a prince." 

"This is not about _me_ being a prince! You had no right to do what you did!!" He had a deadly tone in his voice.

"You didn't seem to mind when I told you that I did the same to your father." she giggled tilting her head to the side. 

"Did you laugh at him too?" Trunks growled crossing his arms and frowning like his father.

"No" she grew serious. Trunks started to fly away.

"If I had a conscience, I'd probably be sorry right now!" She yelled to him. 

He stopped and turned to see her. "What a pathetic apology." He grumbled to himself. 

She was looking up at him with big innocent eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that he would never be able to stay mad at her. They both sat back down and watched the sun set in silence. Trunks turned to her to speak but instead was in awe of her beauty. The sunshine glistened through her hair making halo. She looked like an Angel.

"What's your name?" Trunks sighed. He decided to speak first.

She took a deep breath and sighed out. "I don't have one."

"Oh." Trunks was embarrassed he had asked. Then more silence.

"What your father told you ...about your mom getting pregnant... It's true you know....."

"Grrr" Trunks gritted his teeth, he didn't want think about it. But more than that he didn't want those cruel words his father said to be true. 

"But you weren't a mistake......if that's what you thought." She continued. "Your dad truly loves your mom and you mom truly loves your dad. Even though they don't seem to show it in public." She laughed (a little) "They express their love in there own way" She began writing in the sand without actually touching it.

"How do you know this?" Trunks asked. She raised and eyebrow to him. 

"Oh yeah." He scratched head.

"They aggravate each other..." She turned him and spoke. "To show they care... Kind of silly, huh?" 

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, but I guess its better that nothing." 

She smiled in agreement

"Could you please tell me...." Trunks didn't know exactly how to phrase his question

She understood what he was trying to ask her to tell him. "Your dad _wanted _to asked your mother,... but your dad doesn't know how to ask for anything." She look at the ocean and continued. "But more that..... that he was afraid that your mom would say no... Sooo he...."

"Got her pregnant on purpose!" Trunks interrupted; his eyes wide open. 

"May I finish?" She narrowed her eyes to him. "Your mother on the other hand _knew _that your father wouldn't ask her. So, she decided that she would do what women have done since the beginning of time to get a husband. She..."

"She got pregnant on purpose!!" Trunks interrupted with his eyes really wide open.

She floated to a stance. "It seems to me that you already know the ending of the story." She began to fly away but Trunks flew in front of her stopping her. 

"I'm sorry, please finish the story." He begged. 

"But you did." She said innocently. "Unknowingly both your parents decided to have a _love child _so that marriage would be inevitable." She kind of laughed it out.

"But my father said he had more important things to do than marry my mother." Trunks said looking dejected down at the ocean.

"Well Trunks. Their was that whole Cell thing. Anyways, you know how consumed your father gets when he trains. Your mom understood. You should try to too." She smiled warmly at him. 

She began to fly away. Trunks did not stop her this time. He had a lot to think about.

When he finally got home he could hear his father yelling at the trainer in the living room, for not being home when he was ready to train. Trunks purposely walked pasted the living room doorway to see what was going on. Vegeta turned quickly to face him, taking Trunks completely off guard.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked in his usual angry voice.

Trunks quickly glanced at the trainer, and blushed "No where." He answers in a semi-tough voice.

Vegeta quickly turned and looked at the trainer. Her head was turned away from him but she is blushing too. 

Vegeta slowly turned back to his son. "Go to your room!" He yelled in a deadly tone.

Trunks wanting to object, obeyed his father. As Trunks walked up the stairs He saw his father slowly turn and face the trainer again. 

'He knows something's up.' Trunks thought to himself. Very rarely did something get past his father.

That next day Vegeta and his trainer left and were gone for over two days. Everyone later found out that Vegeta and his trainer had spent that time in the Chamber training. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

part eight

A week later Bulma had a barbeque. She invited everyone. Yamcha, Gohan and Videl, Chi chi, 18, Krillien his daughter, Marron even Piccolo showed up. 

"What's with her?" Chichi asked Bulma about the trainer as Bulma barbequed the food. "She just floats there watching your husband." It was the first time Chichi saw the trainer.

Bulma looked over to the trainer as if this was news to her. "Oh, that. She has vowed to protect him with her life if she has to, so she watches him where ever he goes." Bulma answered her very nonchalantly.

"It doesn't bother you that she is always with him?" Chichi asked in a worried tone. "She _is_ very pretty."

Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smiled warmly. "Nope. I don't doubt Vegeta's loyalty to me. Anyways, I like knowing that their is someone who would give their life so that Vegeta will live." She winks at her friend "It helps me sleep better at night." The two women laughed.

Trunks walked over to the Trainer "Angel."

"What?" She turned her face to his direction while keeping her gaze on Vegeta.

"Your name. I've been thinking long and hard about it. And I don't believe any other name would suit you better." He smiled warmly at her.

She giggled and blushed "Thank you.." She bowed (a little) in respect. "But I don't think the others will agree with you on that one. "

"Got that right! That evil little witch tried to kill my uncle!" Pan frowned and put her face into Angel's face. Angel did not move. She was un-phased by Pan's pathetic attempt to frighten her.

"Pan that's enough! That was along time ago!" Trunks said at Angels defense.

"Like heck it was!" Goten put in his two cents. He wasn't angry at Angel anymore but he loved to instigate a fight.

"Goten!" Bra called him from across the patio.

Goten winced. "Coming Bra." Goten walked across the patio to where Bra was sitting.

"So I guess _she's_ good enough for you?" Pan yelled.

"No!" Trunks said quickly. He meant it to defend his choice to not date Pan, not to hurt Angel. But when he looked at Angel's face, she looked insulted. Pan had an evil little smirk on her face. She had won round one. "I mean... it's not even an issue...." Trunks tried to take his foot out of his mouth "She's my fathers' trainer." He looked back at Angel. He hoped that he had fixed his blunder of words. Nope. The damage was done, she wouldn't even look at him. 

By this time Vegeta and the others noticed what was going on with the children. And began to walk over to them.

"I will have no fighting in my house." Vegeta said in a very serious tone. 

Pan just huffed and stomped away to were Marron was sitting. Gohan walked to his daughter and said something to her. It seemed to make her more upset. He then hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Whew" Trunks deeply exhaled.

All the men except Vegeta started teasing Trunks about his women trouble. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes, first looking at his son , then to Angel, then back to his son. 

"Time to eat!!" Bulma called out to everyone.

"Why don't you relax?" Trunks asked Angel.

"I can't. Your father has too many enemies here." She answered keeping a watchful eye on Vegeta as he walked away with everyone else to get some food.

Trunks looked at everyone. He considered them all to be friends. But he did have a closer relationship with them than his father did.

"Trust me Angel. We're al friends here. Anyways, I'm sure if any one of them _tried_ to fight my father he'd beat them easily." Trunks said trying to convince her to relax.

She titled her head to the side "You're right. He would." she said in an absolute tone. Her shield dissipated and her clothes changed from the robe to the jeans and tee shirt, she bought when she went shopping with Bra. She turned to Trunks giving him a warm smile. He blushed. "Are you sorry for what you said?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"What did I say?" Trunks was playing dumb.

She narrowed her eyes to him.

He began to laugh. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, the way it came out."

She showed no emotion except for the narrowing of her eyes, in response to his apology. Trunks began to laugh some more.

"Ready to eat?" He asked her. She nodded yes.

Vegeta noticed all the attention Trunks had been giving to the trainer. He also noticed how Trunks took up for her, against Pan. "Hmmm" Vegeta thought loudly.

Bulma heard her husband and looked up from her plate, at him. She'd seen that look on his face before. It was right before she got pregnant with Trunks.

Halfway though the meal Vegeta made an announcement. Vegeta spoke to his trainer who was sitting beside Trunks at the other end to the table "I think it is time for my son to start training with us." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed both of his hands on the table.

Trunks almost choked on his food. He couldn't believe that his father was allowing him to join in on his secret training.

Angel was shocked too. "Okay." she timidly said staring at Vegeta. She wasn't sure what he was up too but she knew him well enough to know that he was up to something.

"Tomorrow." Vegeta said slowly. "I'll give you two, a full 24 hours to become _familiar _and then we'll all train together" He smirked.

Angel narrowed her eyes at Vegeta "Okay." she said slowly turning her head slightly but keeping her gaze on Vegeta. She still wasn't sure what he was up to.

Bulma immediately knew what Vegeta was up to. She frowned at him but did not say a word.

"So tomorrow you two meet....In the Chamber of Spirit and Time."

"What!!" Pan and Angel said at the same time. 

Tears began to stream down Pan's face and she ran from the table. Videl then left the table and ran after her daughter.

"I..I...can't." Angel got up from the table. She wanted to leave, but didn't want to disrespect Vegeta by doing so. 

"You can and you will" Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned at her.

"Yes, sire." she bowed in respect and sat back down. With her arms stiff and her hands tightly griping her knees. Angel thought to herself 'How on earth am I supposed to _train _with him for a whole year _in privacy _and not get _distracted_... I have to stay focused...I cannot not allow my feelings for him to distract me from my duties.' She kept repeating that to herself.

Trunks looked down towards the petite trainer. She looked so serious and so intensely unhappy. He on the other hand, was happy that he was going to be spending a year alone with her. 'Maybe during this time we will get to know each other.' He thought and smiled to himself. 

At around 6 pm the barbeque was at full swing. Everybody was enjoying themselves. Laughing and talking about old times. Everyone except Vegeta. He tried for Bulma's sake to make friends with them, but he just didn't like those earthlings. They didn't understand him (they couldn't possibly understand what he had to go through just to survive). But most of all, their weaknesses' got on his last nerves. Vegeta quietly left the party and Angel quietly followed him. No one noticed that they had left. Trunks didn't notice them leave either. But around 8pm he noticed that they were gone. Trunks excused himself and went into the house. He looked for his father but mostly for Angel.

When he walked past his fathers' sitting room and caught their images in the corner of his eye. He stood in the doorway and watched them hoping that they would respond to his presence. Vegeta was sitting in a very comfortable brown leather chair that Bulma bought him for _Just Because I Love You Day_. He seemed to be staring into space. Angel was sitting of the floor by his feet. She was sitting on her knees (Japanese style). Her eyes were closed, her arms were stiff and she was tightly griping her knees caps. Trunks watched them for about ten minutes. Neither one of them moved. He even raised his ki (a little) to let them know he was still there. Still, no response.

"What are they doing?" he wondered, turned around and walked back to the party.

That next morning Trunks went to his fathers sitting room. His father was still in there; as so was Angel.

His father was in the same exact position he was in last night. But Angel on the other hand, was asleep on the floor. Her hair was fanned over Vegeta's feet. Her arms and legs were spread eagle. (She looked comfortable in an uncomfortable kind of way.) This sight however, enraged Trunks on many levels; although, he didn't understand why. In anger, his ki began to rise. The two didn't seem to notice. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes turned to his son. It seem that as soon as Vegeta came out of his trance. Angel woke up. She slowly and groggily got up. She had carpet indentions on her face. 

"Time to go." Trunks growled angrily to Angel as he fixed his gloves.

She sat on her knees and sighed. She was tired. It had been a long night and she knew that it was going to be an even longer year.

______________________________________________________________________________________

part nine:

Unlike his father's training, there was no audience to watch them go into the chamber. Angel unmercifully trained him as she trained his father. She created mental illusions of warriors that relentlessly attacked him. These spars increased his strength, fighting skill, speed and power. Everything about these warriors seemed real. Their appearance, smell, and touch, ki, but most of all, it was the damage the warriors could cause to ones body. Each blow was more deadly than the first. And each time he defeated one the next one she created was even stronger. It wasn't all training in there though. The two of them became real close friends and even fell in love. But they mostly trained hard so that they would not disappoint or anger Vegeta when they came out. When those two finally exited the chamber a year (a day) later, everyone was there. Even Chi, bra Pan and Marron 

Trunks walked out the chamber of Spirit and Time bigger and stronger. The disappointment on Vegeta's face was clearly obvious. Trunks' gaze turned towards the floor after he saw his fathers displeasure. He thought that his father was not pleased with his training results.

'I give them a whole year to be alone and do _WHATEVER _and he _trains_!!!' Vegeta thought to himself. His face scowling 'He cannot be _my_ son!' 

Everyone looked at Trunks' disappointed face and then to Vegeta. They understand why Trunks is sad, but mistakenly assume that Vegeta's reaction was because he was jealous of his son progress. All believe this to be true except Bulma. She knew exactly why her husband was upset _and exactly _what he was up to when he sent them in there together.

'Maybe the problem is that he _is_ my son' Vegeta continued to think to himself, frowning 'We Saiyans take training way to seriously!'

A few moments later Angel appears timidly in the doorway Her arms wrapped around her waist. Her hair was blond and glowing and her eyes were teal. She had the appearance of a SSJ. 

Vegeta relaxes and smirks. 

"Wow Angel! I didn't know you were a Saiyan,..." Krillien said amazed "And a SSJ too!"

"Well I'm not exactly a SSJ..." She said in a soft voice, smiling. Trunks blushed.

"So what _exactly_ _are you?_" Vegeta asked in a mean voice.

Trunks and Angel were afraid to say. They weren't sure how Vegeta was going to take the news. 

"Um.. uh..." Trunks tried to explain but was afraid to speak. Angel then dropped her arms to her side and gave everyone a clear view of her tiny protruding belly.

Every one almost fell with shock. Everyone except Vegeta and Bulma.

Bulma threw her hands in the air and sighed. "I guess I'm going to be a grandmother."

Vegeta looked at them as if he was displeased even though he wasn't. That was his plan for them the whole time. To secure his legacy. "So how many months are you?" He growled.

"Three." she said in a small voice.

"THREE!!" Vegeta roared. This time he _was_ upset. He began to think to himself 'It takes almost two years for a Saiyan woman to give birth to a child! Now I won't be able to train as hard as I want to for almost _two years!!!_' His face was really scowling now. 'What took those Baka's so long!!' 

Bulma looked at her husband began to giggle. "Its your own fault!" She whispered to him.

"Oh, Shut up woman!" He yelled to her. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Bulma giggled some more. He had another idea. "Trunks.." Vegeta started speaking in a calm but evil tone. "Taking into account of what you two have just told us... I'm sure that you didn't train to your fullest potential...and..."

"Father no!!" Trunks quickly caught on to what his father intended. "It's to dangerous in there." .She might give birth and our ch..."

Vegeta interrupted "Trust me. She will not give birth in there!" Vegeta growled pointing toward the Chamber. "It takes Saiyan women about two years to give birth to a child!"

"How horrible!" Bulma said to herself.

"Yes...Vegeta... but.. Didn't she say just she wasn't a Saiyan?" Krillien asked.

"He's always got to say something!" Veins popped out of Vegeta's head and neck as he growled to himself and frowned. "Of course she's a Saiyan, you Baka!" Vegeta continued in a sarcastic tone "What! You thought she just liked wearing a pretty ,little, furry, white belt around her waist!!" 

Everyone quickly looked at Angel and her tail that was wrapped around her waist. They did think that she was wearing a furry belt. It now made sense. Vegeta used to do the same thing when he still had his tail. 

"Idiots!" Vegeta continued "She said she wasn't a SSJ! Not, that she wasn't a Saiyan at all!" He was pointing at Angel. "Her body is just reacting to the pregnancy!.. You imbeciles!!" 

"Ohhhh." Everyone said at the same time looking at Angel. She blushed. She was embarrassed by all the attention.

Trunks walked over to his father and pleaded to him not to make Angel go back in there while she was pregnant.

Vegeta seemed to look through Trunks and stared at Angel narrowing his eyes. "Trust me son, She has lived through worse things than the Chamber of Spirit and Time." He hmphed and crossed his arms. Then he narrowed his eyes a little more and gazed at her a little bit more intensely "She and your children will be fine." His voice had a strange calmness to it. Trunks slumped his shoulders, sighed, and dejectedly shook his head. He turned to look at Angel but she had already walked back into the Chamber.

Trunks followed her. 

  
"Consider this my honeymoon gift to you!" Vegeta called out with a smirk to his son.

"Hmph" Trunks walked through the door and it closed behind him. " Honey moon... We're not even married yet" he growled angrily to himself. Then heard his father's sinister voice. 

"Then that's just something we'll have to remedy. Isn't it." 

Trunks quickly looked side to side to see his father. Of course Vegeta wasn't there. Only two people could enter the Chamber at the same time. But he was positive he heard his voice "How did I hear my fathers voice?" Trunks thought. "Even _if _he used telekinesis.... _this is a different dimension..." _he paused and thought _"Father, what have you become?"_

**********

Another year was just about up. Trunks trained very hard. Amazingly Angel's pregnancy did not effect his training or hers for that matter. (She decided to improve on her fighting skills too) Actually, her pregnancy seemed to make her a lot stronger and quicker. But during the last few days of their training she was getting more and more tired and Trunks' mind seemed to be some place else.

"What's wrong" she asked . The warrior she created for him to spar with disappeared.

"Wha.. Oh I was thinking about something my father said to me." Trunks answered still looking a bit distant in thought.

"What'd he say?" Angel asked thoughtfully.

Trunks bit his bottom lip softly then began to speak. "He said that our _children_ would be fine."

For about a second her face showed an intense look of thought then she made a warm smile. "When did he say that?" She asked.

"What'd ya mean.?.. Before we came into the Chamber of course." Trunks answered in a bewildered but kind of angry tone. _"Does she know that I've been hearing his voice?" _he thought to himself.

She narrowed her eyes to him and walked away from him toward the part of the chamber where they ate and slept. Now that she was pregnant she hated when he spoke to her in that tone. It infuriated her.

Trunks narrowed his eyes to _her_. "She _has _known,.. the whole time" he angrily said to himself. Trunks has been hearing his fathers voice ever since he went back into the chamber. He was beginning to believe that being in here was driving him mad. "So I'm not crazy!...He has been speaking to me?!" Trunks yelled to her in a relived voice.

"Well I wouldn't go as far to say that..." She jested even though she was irritated with him. "But yes, he has been speaking to you while we've been in here."

Noticing that she was leaving. "Where are you going? I thought we were training!" He called out. He was trying to say sorry without apologizing.

"To sleep! _You_ can train till your hearts content. But I'm tired!" She called back without turning around. He said something else to her but she ignored him and kept walking.

Two days later Trunks jumped and laid on the bed were Angel was sleeping. The force his body landing on the bed shook her awake. Slowly her tired, swollen, eyes opened and focused on Trunks. 

"Wake up sleepy head!" He said giving her a big grin.

'You are such a Baka!' She growled mentally to herself. She was giving him the evil eye. 'He should be thanking his lucky dragon balls I don't fry his stupid...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by what Trunks said "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He genuinely looked and felt sorry too. He new that her pregnancy was starting to take its toll. 

Her glare didn't change. She had went to sleep angry (two days ago) and woke up even angrier.

He winced. "It's time to go." Some of the enthusiasm had left his voice.

She groaned as she untangled herself from the covers. Her pregnancy was finally getting to her. Her body felt tired and sick. (And it is very rare that a Saiyan got sick). But most of all she felt very emotional. Mostly angry. 

When they exited the chamber no one was there waiting outside to greet them. Trunks was surprised but Angel was relieved. The last thing she wanted to do right now was answer a bunch of questions about Trunks' training to a bunch of nosy, weak, idiots.

When they got home they were surprised to see that Bulma had orchestrated a beautiful wedding ceremony for them, in one day. All of there friends, family, and many capsule employees showed up to celebrate Trunks and Angels union. Trunks was excited and grateful by his parents expression of approval. Angel, on the other hand, was appreciative but didn't really want to be bothered. However, she successfully suppressed her negative emotions for the sake of the others, and appeared to enjoy the festivities. Even Vegeta looked pleased (sort of).

Bulma and Vegeta's present to the couple was a Capsule Corp. house. But Vegeta insisted that the house be enlarged close to his home so that he would not have to go far to train.

That night, Trunks walked onto the balcony of his bedroom, in his own house. He took a deep breath. He now felt like an adult; he was married and had _children_ on the way. It felt weird but in a good way. He stared at he parents house, imprinting this day into his memory until he heard his wife coming out of the bathroom He turned to her and watched her in her footed PJ's. She kinda waddled when she walked. Trunks smiled to himself at the sight of her. She took her towel from around her hair and her long golden hair fell around her shoulders. It was still wet. She crawled into bed and under the covers. 

"You can't go to sleep with hair wet! You'll catch' cold." Trunks said lovingly to her as he got a dry towel to dry her hair.

"Doubt it." she mumbled with her face buried in her pillow. 

Trunks got into bed with her and started drying her hair with the towel. He sighed dejectedly. He was worried about training with his father. Over the past two years he had become very strong and almost ascend past SSJ4. If he surpassed his father, he didn't want to let his father know. He didn't really want to know himself. "So we train with father tomorrow?" He asked her in a sigh.

She didn't say anything . He sighed again.

She began to speak in a mumbled voice. Her face was still buried in her pillow "The King and I will train tomorrow.... If there is time, in the day, left then you and I will train.

"But I thought all of us were going to train together?" Trunks asked as his eyebrows pinched together. He was confused.

"Your not strong enough to train with your father, yet" she yawned. Her eyelids were getting heavy. "He might kill you on mistake..."

"What?! How powerful is my father" Trunks interrupted. He was dumbfounded. In the Chamber he was surprised that a Saiyan could ascend past SSJ4. He also thought that Angel was just as surprised as he was about the discovery. "You mean that I'm not as powerful as father?"

She rolled and turned to him and looked at him with the facial expression of _AS IF_!! Then she rolled back into her comfortable position.

"So how powerful is he?" He made sure to watch his tone with her.

"Can't say." She answered sleepily and closed her tired eyes. 

Trunks thought to himself for a while. "Does she not know or is she not allowed to say?" He looked over to his wife and was about to ask her another question. He could tell by her rhythmic breathing that she was already asleep. 

"How powerful are you father?" He whispered and thought to himself as he continued to dry Angels hair.. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

part ten:

Three months had passed. Vegeta and Angel went back to the same intensive training regiment they had before she and Trunks went into the Chamber. Trunks continued to train but often he trained alone. (He would have trained with Goten but he was always with Bra.) It was lunch time. And this day Trunks had decided to spend this time with his mother. He and his mother were becoming good friends. Since Vegeta and Angel were always together. Vegeta and Angel walked (she floated) into the kitchen just as Bulma finished setting the table . Trunks was shocked to see them, to say the least. He thought that they always ate their meals in the gravity room. Bulma wasn't. Every week she would make sure that they would run out of food (on the day of her choice) so that she could have lunch with her husband. Angel and Vegeta were speaking, almost jokingly, to each other but Trunks couldn't hear...no he couldn't understand them. They were speaking Saiyan. Trunks began to fell jealous. Bulma could see the jealousy in her sons eyes. She could tell that he wanted to be apart of what was going on between his father and his wife. Throughout the meal Vegeta and Angel would call each other names in Saiyan. (They were most likely curse words) Then Vegeta said something to her that upset her. She closed her eyes and a little energy ball appeared in front of her face then zipped across the table toward Vegeta. He caught it, smirked, and crushed it in hand, releasing an intense wind of energy. 

"THAT'S IT!!" Bulma stood up and yelled at the both of them "I told you that the next time you played with an energy ball in the house that you'd not be allowed to eat in here any more!!!!" She scolded them as if they were children "Get out!!!!!!"

"I didn't do it, women!" Vegeta looked surprised that Bulma even addressed him with the command to get out, too. 

"I said OUT!!!" She roared and pointed at him with her finger then whipped her hand back pointing at the door with her thumb. 

Trunks followed them out. He didn't want to be left out again.

Bulma slowly placed her hands on her now cracked marble counter top. Crazily she stared straight ahead. Her hair was deshelved and she was breathing heavily because of her anger "He is sooo lucky I love him!!!" Though her peripheral vision she could see her destroyed kitchen "Arrrrggghhhh!!!" She screamed. 

A faint energy breezed pasted Vegeta. He smirked to himself as he walked out the front door "So she has a ki after all."

The three walked to the Gravity machine. Vegeta cut on the gravity intensity at 680 degrees before he walked through the door. Trunks' jaw dropped. The level of gravity his wife and his father trained under shocked him. Angel turned to Trunks

"Are you coming?" She asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

Trunks shook his head no. He would be crushed under that much pressure. She pressed her soft lips together and smiled. She looked confused. 'I thought he followed us because he _wanted_ to train with us?' she thought to herself. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders and went into the gravity room. The door closed behind her Trunks noticed the Gravitation monitor by the door had increased to 820. He was dumbfounded, but he was also happy. Happy that his father included him even though he wasn't able to participate. He just couldn't keep up with his father's level of training, but he was now determined to try. 

*******

Another month had pasted. Since the kitchen incident Vegeta started allowing his son to join his training for a couple hours a day. To train with his son, Vegeta practiced at a lower gravity and intensity level but all the while quickly building Trunks' tolerance to a higher one. As they trained everyday Angel became meaner and meaner. Her bad attitude even surpassed Vegeta's. As a trainer, Angel had always been relentless. Her words were cruel and she had no tolerance for weakness and no sympathy for pain. But during these last months of her pregnancy she was not mean or cruel...She was pure unadulterated evil. And training under her became Vegeta's and Trunks' own personal hell.

It was almost time for Trunks training session with his father to end when Vegeta started to aggravate Angel. Training with his son was more like a warm up than a real training session to him. He was getting her angry so that he could train at a higher intensity level when it was his turn alone with her. He starting calling her names like Baka, fat, and other mean things in Saiyan. She smirked and created mental soldiers that viciously attacked them making them train at an extreme intensity. But Vegeta smirked after defeating those soldiers and continued with the teasing. Trunks wanted his father to quit._ He _didn't _have _to go home with her at night, but said nothing he just prepared himself for her next attack. Angel smirked

"I know what you're doing Ve-ge-ta and it's not going to work."

Vegeta smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Trunks, Have you ever wondered how old your fat, wife is?" He said and nodded his head back, in Angel's direction. 

Trunks didn't respond to his father's question. Instead he slowly exhaled and closed his eyes. He knew that if he even looked at Angel it would confirm that she was fat. And for the last year he has been telling her that she wasn't.( She wasn't fat other than her belly she looked exactly the same)

Angel narrowed her eyes and frowned at Vegeta as he continued to speak

"Well...lets just put it this way" He said tilting his head to the side, crossing his arms and floating the royal arrogant way, that only he can. " When God said let there be light the first thing it shown on was her." He hmphed and laughed.

Trunks opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at his wife. He really didn't wonder about her age. She looked like she was in her late teens. He quickly started to think to himself. "She has been in the Chamber over five times. That's about five years and she _DOES _look the same as when we met for the first time. She hasn't aged a bit!!!" Trunks jaw dropped.

Angel's frown turned into a look of fury. Electrical shock waves could be seen coming off her and getting trapped in her bubble shield. Soon it started producing an intense heat. Flames quickly appeared on the outer portion of the shield. Her shield was burning the air around it. Brilliant blue flames danced around her.

"Oh..so your age is a touchy subject, huh... Did I offend you?" Vegeta had a sarcastic tone in his voice. He nodded his head yes and poked out his bottom lip. He was mocking her.

She turned and floated out of the gravity room to get away from him. She started taking deep silent breaths. The flames around her slowly dissipated. She didn't look mad any more. She started floating toward her house.

"Where are you going Baka woman!!" Vegeta growled at her as he and Trunks followed her out side. 

"Were does it look like!" She growled back.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "If you know what's good for you you'd get back in there and finish our training!!!"

She stopped. But she didn't turn around. Vegeta smirked; he thought he had won. Trunks noticed that Angel had balled up her tiny fist. She quickly turned her head to the side giving them a side profile of her face. Suddenly a gust of energy was going toward Vegeta and Trunks' direction. It passed Trunks like a gentle breeze but hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks, throwing him back and turning him every which way in the air. Vegeta instantly transformed into SSJ5. Stopping himself, inches before he crashed into his house. He was upside down. This was the first time Trunks had ever seen SSJ5. It looked similar to Gogeta but it had the glow and the hair of SSJ1-3. Vegeta turned himself right side up and walked to his son.

Surprised but not by her short temper but by the strength and intensity of her rage Vegeta offered some fatherly advice to his son. "Trunks I would advise you too never get her pregnant again. She's grouchy."

Trunks nodded slowly. He agreed completely, and watched his wife float into the house.

Vegeta walked into the gravity room alone. "I didn't want to train with her today anyway."

____________________________________________________________________________________

part eleven:

That night Angel informed her husband that she wasn't going to train with Vegeta tomorrow and she didn't care how mad he got about it. Trunks stomach grew tight he didn't want to tell his father that she was not going to train him again, tomorrow.

That next morning. Trunks got up early and went over to his parents house. Bulma and Pan and Bra was in the breakfast room eating . 

  
"Hi Trunks" It was Pan and she was grinning at him Trunks didn't notice that she was in the breakfast room when he entered because he was too busy looking for his father. Trunks pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows to say hello. He felt uncomfortable around her. He felt that she should get a boyfriend and stop coming around.

"Mom, where's father?" Trunks wanted to get out of there. "I thought he would be eating breakfast by now."

"I dunno sweetie" Bulma shrugged her shoulders "But I think he's in his sitting room."

"He didn't want to eat?" Trunks asked. Bulma shook her head no.

"Hmm that's strange" Trunks thought to himself. He found Vegeta in his sitting room. Vegeta was sitting on his knees (Japanese style) with his arms crossed and head bowed down.

"Father...." Trunks gulped some air. "I was thinking that _we_ would train alone today...."

"She's refusing to train today?" Vegeta interrupted in a strangely calm voice. He did not move. 

Trunks didn't answer. 

"Do you know why?" Vegeta asked turning to his son. 

Trunks shook his head no. 

Vegeta frowned a little, got up and walked out the room. He walked out the front door and toward Trunks house. Trunks began to follow, but Bulma caught his wrist with her hand. He turned to her. 

Bulma shook her head no and winked at him 

"Don't worry it'll be ok." She smiled warmly.

An hour had pasted since Vegeta entered into Trunks house and not a sound was heard from it. There was no yelling, no explosions.. nothing.

"Ok, now I' m worried!" Bulma said to Trunks. They were sitting in family room. The many windows in there gave a clear view of Trunks house. Trunks agreed with his mother. (even though _he_ was worried since last night). 

"We're going over there!" Bumla quickly got up. She and Trunks practically ran over there. They burst into the house. It was dark. Trunks and Bulma winced and thought the worst and hoped they didn't kill each other. They looked around the house checking each room. Toward the back of the house Trunks could hear the low rumble of drums and a soothing melody of a flute like instrument. He and Bulma started walking towards the sound. It was coming from the sun room. At the doorway Bulma and Trunks were amazed by what they saw and heard. Vegeta was playing a flute like instrument and Angel was playing the drums. They both sat on their knees, head bowed, eyes closed and facing west. The room had a strange fragrance because of the strange incents and candles that were burning at the alter they were facing. 

"I didn't know that my Vegeta-chan could play the flute." Bulma said in amazement

Vegeta frowned at her words but continued to keep playing. After about a minute both Vegeta and Angel stopped playing their instruments. They took a silent deep breath and started to sing a very long a Saiyan chant in perfect harmony.

Trunks and Bulma's jaw dropped. (Vegeta could sing too.. who'da known).

After the chant Vegeta began to speak. _"This_ is not a flute, _women!_ "This is a pluttakona! A warriors instrument _Flutes_ are for sissy's and females!!" Vegeta spat out angrily waving the instrument in his hand. "And before you even ask. That is _not_ a drum it is a _nogasomai_!!"

"Oh" Bulma and Trunks said simultaneously. 

"What are you two doing" Trunks asked his wife.

" Today is Altogurtian, the day of remembrance. As Saiyans we honor our great past by fasting, reflecting on past battles and remembering our great warriors. It a Saiyan tradition." She turned to and narrowed her eyes to Vegeta but continued to speak to Trunks "You didn't know?" Vegeta frowned at her.

Trunks didn't know. He didn't know anything about Saiyan traditions or about planet Vegeta. But he lied anyway "Uh, I guess I forgot."

Angel hmphed and turned back to her nogasomai and began to play it again. She knew that Trunks didn't know about this day. She was disappointed that Vegeta had never told his son about this Saiyan tradition.

Trunks decided to participate, and Bulma decided to watch (it wasn't every day she heard her husband sing and play the flute, oh excuse me the pluttakona). Trunks was told to sit on his knees, cross his arms and bow his head while his father and his wife played the ceremonial instruments and sang the remaining ceremonial chants. He remembered seeing his father in the same position this morning. The ceremony lasted until the sunset and ended with a ceremonial prayer. 

That night, after her bath, Angel saw her husband lying on the bed. He was very excited. He had discovered that his father had hidden talents and he had learned about a Saiyan tradition.

"Whachya thinking about?" Angel asked him. She smiled warmly. Her long wet hair had laid around her shoulders. 

"You." Trunks sat up and gestured for her to come to him. She smiled and obeyed. The ceremony seemed to give her a joy that she had lost during her pregnancy.

She crawled and sat between his legs. While he dried her hair he asked her questions about Saiyan history, culture and customs.

"I was born on planet Vegeta ya know." She turned and looked at him. "But the planet wasn't called Vegeta back then."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope." She giggled "It was called Saiyanjii." She started to get excited. She used her ki energy to dry the rest of her hair. She crawled to the head of the bed. Trunks helped her place a couple of pillows behind her back so that she would be comfortable. It didn't work. Her discomfort came from within, but she was happy and she continued with her story. Trunks perched him self on his elbow (since she had all the pillows) and gazed at his happy wife as she told her story. Happy or evil, she hung the moon to him and he smiled warmly at her. 

"You know that every Saiyan child's ki is tested when they are born right?!"

Trunks nodded yes. He honestly did know this. 

"Well when you fathers ki was tested it was the most powerful ever recorded in Saiyan history... More powerful than anyone could have ever dreamed!! And in respect to him, they change the name of the planet."

"Wow!!" Trunks sat up. He was impressed. "I never knew that..."

She began to sit up a little and positioned herself differently. She interrupted him "Every year after he was born the whole planet would celebrate his birthday! We celebrated with festivals for two weeks!!" She held up two tiny fingers. Here eyes lit up and made rainbow shapes. She giggled "It was so fun ...I really do miss it!" She sighed "I miss my home... I miss Vegeta." (the planet)

"No wonder father always raves about being a prince...."Trunks said in bewilderment. He couldn't imagine his father being soo loved.

Angel's eyes grew dark and her face grew serious. "His position and his title meant nothing to him back then....On Vegeta."

"What?.. But father always....?"Trunks interrupted her but then was interrupted himself.

"It wasn't until after Freza destroyed Planet Vegeta and held him captive did it mean something to him.... It meant survival." 

"What do you mean?" Trunks didn't understand.

"Freza was jealous of your fathers potential and more jealous of the Saiyan reputation as being the strongest in the universe. So he made it his personal duty to humiliate and degrade your father as often a possible.... He was treated worse than trash!... He was so young... and weaker than Freza... So if he wanted to live, all he could do was take it..." "_If you call what he lived through, living_" she said in an angry whisper. "Another trainer once told me that Freza beat your father until he was tough enough to take it and too cold to care.." She hmphed and turned her face away from Trunks' view, so that he wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She continued "He had to keep reminding himself that he _was_ somebody... _A prince of a whole planet and the true leader of a race of warriors.._ because Freza did almost every thing imaginable to destroy your father self esteem and pride."

Trunks heart was breaking. He never knew. 

She started to speak again but she grew stiff like she was listening to a whisper. Trunks had seen her do this a hundred times. She was being summoned. Father was ready to train. She groaned as she scooted got off the bed. A blue swirl of energy surrounded her. No longer was she in her footed PJs she was now in there silken trainers robe and encompassed in her bubble shield.

"See ya later alligator" she sighed to her husband and disappeared. 

Trunks laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head and thought about every thing he had learned today.

____________________________________________________________________________________

part twelve: 

Later that night Trunks woke up when he realized that Angel had not come back He looked at the time it was 4:37am. 

"My poor Angel, always the trainer." Trunks sighed to himself. He walked over and peeped out the side window where he had a view of the gravity room. Through one of its circle windows he could see Angel. She was screaming something at Vegeta then turned and floated out the door.

"I'm through!!!" She growled "Your not even trying!!!" 

Trunks could now hear what was going on.

Vegeta stood in the doorway and roared something to her in Saiyan. Then she roared back. This went on for quite a while. Both of them yelling back and forth at each other, in an alien language. As they stood outside the intensity of their ki's it made the cool night air warm and the air too thick to breathe easily.

"There are six level of SSJ5 and you can't even get past the third!!!" She screamed and then screamed in Saiyan again. 

Trunks wanted go out side and calm them both down, but he knew that to even go out there would be too dangerous. Suddenly. Bulma's voice was heard.

"I don't know about you two but some of us would like to sleep!!!"

"OH GOD NO!!! Trunks screamed as he saw his mother turn the corner onto the training field.

Angel gaze quickly spun from Vegeta to Bulma and a powerful gust of Angel's energy slammed into Bulma sending her smashing onto her house. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Vegeta teleported himself to Bulma dropped to his knees and scooped her lifeless body into his arms holding her closely to him. Every bone in her body shattered on impact. Unfortunately, She didn't die right off. She suffered a little. Bloody tears trickled down her face as she whispered her last I love you to Vegeta. He held her face close to his and cried praying to Dende that she would not leave him. Rocking her back and forth in his arms and soaked in her blood Vegeta began to glow. A bubble of red, blue and gold electrified energy swirled around him. He began to evolve to SSJ5-4 then SSJ5-5... Angel could barely see him through the bubble but felt his ki increase every time he evolved. 

"She smiled to herself. "Good Vegeta."

Then an explosion came from behind. She turned. The top half of her house had been completely destroyed. There stood glowing in where her room should,... used to be, was Trunks. He saw what happened and he was evolving too! And Just as Quickly as Vegeta! He was at SSJ4-4 then SSJ5, SSJ5-1... 

"Oh crap!!" She screamed to herself and she strengthened her shield.

When she looked back at Vegeta he was standing up staring at her. She could barely see him but she knew that he had evolved to SSJ6. He was going to kill her! And she knew it. She quickly flew in the air to get away from him. Vegeta appeared in front of her. She teleported someplace else and he was there too. She was less then a split second from death every time she reappeared from her teleportation's. She glanced at Trunks. He was floating there screaming, trying to control his rage towards her. He was trying not to allow himself to attack her. In her heart she knew that she didn't have to worry about Trunks attacking her. Because at the moment he had split loyalties. And she was great full because of it. Right now, Vegeta was more than she could handle. She also knew that she did not have the strength or the speed to keep dodging Vegeta's attacks. She remembered a technique she used when she was a little Saiyan girl that saved her once from danger (even though it wasn't very warrior like). She screamed. Not just any scream. An amplified scream that could clearly be heard for at least twenty miles. She decided to do it! It momentarily stopped Vegeta's attack. He put his hands over his ears to protect them from the piercing sound. Trunks had stopped evolving and was doing the same as his father. When Angel stopped screaming Vegeta was about to attack her again. Suddenly Bulma was heard screaming again. Vegeta looked at the spot were Bulma laid dead, but she wasn't there. Neither was the pool of blood or the crater in the wall were she hit. It was all an illusion. An illusion to get him to ascend to the next level.

"I don't know about you two Baka's!! But I'm trying to sleep in here!!!" Bulma screamed with her head out of her bedroom window. She was shaking her left fist to them and with her other hand she was gripping her silken robe against her chest, trying not let her body be seen. "If your going to train, go train inside the gravity room were I can't hear you two idiots!!!" She pointed angrily to the gravity room "I almost had a heart attack with all of the screaming and explosions...."

She couldn't finish was she was saying because Vegeta had teleported himself down to her window powered down and embraced her. He gently pulled her out the window holding her tightly into his arms. As his face rested against hers she could feel his hot tears streaming down his face.

Vegeta kept repeating "I love you and don't ever leave me again" to Bulma in a shaky whisper. 

"I love you too Vegeta-chan" She said in a surprised but loving way.

This was the first time that he had ever showed her love in public. This was also the first time he had ever said I love you, first. Bulma looked up at Angel she was hovering above them. Angel was clutching her chest and bent over like she was having trouble breathing. Bulma mouthed thank you to her. Angel nodded her head back as if to say you're welcome. Angel knew that Bulma was great full for getting Vegeta to show his love for her in public even though she didn't know exactly how she did. Angel was just glad that after the trick she played on Vegeta to get him to ascend to SSJ6, she escaped with her life. Angel's heart was beating irregularly fast. She clutched her chest then passed out and plummeted toward the ground. She awoke four days later in the hospital.

______________________________________________________________________________________

part thirteen:

Slowly Angel began to open her eyes. As a blur she could see Trunks staring at her.

"Good Afternoon sleepy head." He had a worried but relieved look on his face.

She new that just by him calling her sleepy head she had been sleep longer than usual. "How long have I been out?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Four days....The doctors said you had a massive heart attack." Trunks said in a sad voice.

"You would too if you had a mad man chasing you and trying to kill you.." She weakly laughed as she remembered her almost demise. "...and the babies?!!" She had fear in her voice.

"They're fine." He smiled comfortingly "The doctors were surprised that you even lived...They said..." 

"It takes more than a heart attack to kill a Saiyan!" She interrupted boastfully. "So I was out for four day's, huh. I'm surprised that your father did not come and yell at me to get up, so that he could train." She said smiling warmly at her husband. 

He gently caressed and kissed her face. He was so glad that she was alright.

"I did." 

Angel and Trunks turned to the door. Vegeta and Bulma were walking into the room.

"Don't listen to him Angel, he's only kidding." Bulma said as she sat on the bed next to Angel. "He didn't _yell._"Everyone except Vegeta laughed. (But he did smirk a little.)

After her giggle Angels face grew serious.

"That was an incredibly stupid stunt you pulled, Baka!" Vegeta grunted to her.

"It worked didn't it!" She roared back. She was defending her actions.

His eyes narrowed to her. "You feel it don't you?" Vegeta asked her in a frown. 

She nodded yes.

"Who is it?" Vegeta asked her. 

"Elite warriors...they're coming to kill us." She had a smirk on her face. As so did Vegeta.

"What are you two talking about?!.. Who are you talking about!" Trunks demanded to know.

Angel turned to her husband and looked deep into his worried blue eyes. 'He doesn't feel it.' She sighed to herself. She loved him so much. She ran her fingers threw his lavender bangs. "Close your eyes Trunks-chan, take a deep breath and feel the silence around you ." She gently kissed his forehead. "Then you will know what we are talking about." 

Trunks did as he was told. Soon he felt it. It was a strange and powerful ki coming towards the Earth, and it frightened him.

"How many" Vegeta asked her.

"Enough." Angel answered.

Both of them spoke to each other with a fearlessness that only a true full blooded Saiyan could possess.

Bulma sat there wide eyed and dumfounded. "Would someone like to explain to me what is going on here!" She said in an irritated tone. She was tired of being left in the dark. 

Trunks turned to his mother and sighed dejectedly. "Another battle Mom, We have to fight another battle."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, who stood there staring at Angel with his arms crossed, hoping that Trunks was wrong. But she could tell by his face, by the way he stood, by the way he stared. It was true. It was a subtle change but she knew... the old Vegeta was back.

That same day Angel checked herself out of the hospital. She insisted that she was fine and that she needed to prepare Trunks and Vegeta for the Battle that was to come tomorrow. They trained the remainder of the day and most of the night until she informed them that it was time to rest.

****************************

Vegeta walked out of the shower and into the bedroom. He sat his wet body on the side and the corner of the bed, where Bulma laid crying. Her pillow was soaked with tears. His back was turned to her. 

"What's wrong now, woman!"

"You know what's wrong, Baka!!" She sobbed. "Why do you always have to fight!! Haven't you died enough times?!"

Vegeta frowned. She insulted him. "It's who I am." he growled "What?! Are you saying that you don't believe that I will win?"

She threw her pillow at him, hitting him on the back of his head and sat up on her knees. "Of course I believe in you, stupid!! I always believe you!!... and every time before you fight you become the strongest of them all...and.. and then every time, the jerk-off you're fighting is a little bit stronger!!!" sniff sob sniff "And...and .." She started crying hysterically. "I swear Vegeta that if you die this time I won't wait for you!!..."

Vegeta spun around and glared angrily at her.

"I'll join you." She sobbed in a whisper as she cupped her face in her hands.

His features softened. He went to his wife and embraced and cradled her in his strong arms, holding her close. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I promise you, Bulma-chan. I will not die" He whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head and rocked her to sleep. He understood how she felt. Just four days ago he had thought that he had lost her forever.

************

"So why are these Elite fighters coming, again?" Trunks was trying to understand the purpose of the oncoming battle, as he dried and brushed his wife's hair.

"To kill me and your father." She said as she stretched and tried to sit comfortably. 

Trunks was amazed how she talked about someone trying to kill her without any fear in her voice.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Nope. Saiyans never experience fear." She joked and giggled. She shook her tiny forefinger "We get surprised but never afraid."

"But you're not all that strong..." He said slowly. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not "Aren't you _a little_ worried?"

"I kicked your butt if memory fails you!" She reminded.

"I just underestimated you. Anyways, that was along time ago." He huffed. He knew that she was extremely strong but not stronger than him anymore.

She sighed. "Yes Trunks, to tell the truth. I'm terrified.. But I can't do anything about it, can I? We've been found. So we either fight or die."

"What do you mean, _we've been found_?" He gently turned her to face him. "What does all this have to do with my father, anyway?"

She lend back (a little) and looked at him strangely. She couldn't believe it. They have been together all these years and she had never told him why she originally came looking for his father in the first place. (About for years if you count the two in the Chamber) She took a deep breath and rested her hands on her belly and began.

"Remember when I told you how powerful your father's ki was at birth?"

Trunks nodded yes.

"Well. The story of his birth and strength has been told since the beginning of time. He was legendary before he was even born!" She giggled out. "He was born the Prince of the Saiyans, but destined to be the King of the Universe!!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought she was playing a trick on his naiveté . 

She frowned at him but continued. "Since the Elite trainers were created, we have been looking for our legendary King. Unfortunately, throughout the millenniums many of the trainers became disillusioned and stopped looking and stopped believing in this King. They forgot their purpose...." Her eyes grew dark, filled with bad memories. "And as more time passed there was more and more corruption and greed for power and status within in the ranks of the trainers. Eventually, a terrible battle erupted." Trunks could tell by the flicker in her eyes that she was there and fought in that battle. "The trainers of old, lost that battle." She sighed as she tried to hold back unshed tears. Then she continued "My parents were killed in front of me ..." her voice grew soft. "As they got me to safety on Planet Vegeta. The name of the planet had just been changed in honor of a newly born prince... Your father." Her eyes slowly lit up again and she gave a small smile. "I couldn't believe it, Saiyans honoring a baby!... When he got older he made a public appearance and I saw him for the first time!" She sat straight up and spoke in an excited voice. "I couldn't believe it! I had found our king....but I kept it a secret." Her eyes narrowed "The trainers that defeated us started training all types of powerful but evil beings and allowed them to believe that they were Elite warriors. Those warriors were being sent out to scourer all universes, time, and dimensions to find and kill our one true King. Freza's father was trained by them and was one of those so called Elite warriors." A smirk came across her face. "It's funny... they didn't even know that the boy prince they had captured and tormented all those years, was actually the true King of the Universe. *hehe* The same king that they were sent out to destroy! Such Baka's!" She laughed. 

"Why didn't you rescue him!" Trunks asked in disappointed tone. He couldn't see what was so funny.

"I couldn't!! I wasn't even born in this dimension, yet!" She said defensively. She could tell by his expression that he didn't understand what she meant. And she didn't know how to explain it to him without making herself look like a cold blooded monster. So she avoided his questioning eyes . ( To be born in this dimension, she had to destroy the soul and body of a unborn innocent child and plant her self into the womb of that child's mother) She decided to continue with her story. "By the time I was born _and strong enough to train him, _Freza's and King Cold's cruelty had changed him... Made him cold and evil. So I had to wait until he had regained a spark of _true _compassion to train him and reveal to him his true destiny."

Trunks was overwhelmed by her story. It was so hard to believe, but yet he knew it was true.

His utter shock made his word stagger. "How'd.. they find us...him?"

"Because... When... He evolved into SSJ6 so quickly. He sent an extreme amount of energy surging through the universe announcing his awakening." She finally got the words out.

"Does my father know this? Or is all this news to him too?" Trunks asked his eyebrows pinching together.

"He knew. Embedded in his soul he has always know. He just didn't understand. Because no one ever told him,"

"That doesn't make sense Angel-chan?" Trunks informed her.

"It doesn't?" She asked looking quizzically at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Hmmm.. maybe I explained it better when I told your father." She began to crawl under the covers. She was tired.

"Why now? Why didn't the _Elite_ show themselves during his other ascensions?" Trunks asked as he crawled under the covers with his wife. 

"The first four levels of SSJ are simple to achieve compared to the last two. Power wise, the first four levels mean nothing..." She yawned and continued. "After Vegeta reached SSJ4-1 we were careful. Before each knew ascension we practiced concentration techniques to mask his true power all the while developing it into some thing stronger..." She yawned again her eye lids were getting heavy. "A true warrior fights mentally as well as physically. But now they have discovered him and they don't want him to claim his rightful throne." 

"Does father want this?"

"It doesn't matter.... It's his destiny." She yawned. Angel fell quickly asleep. 

Trunks stayed up awhile longer and thought about what he had been told. He knew that tomorrow the warriors would arrive and whatever the outcome. It would effect the rest of his and his family's life. 

******************************

Vegeta, Angel and Trunks flew early that morning to a spot were the they felt would be the safest to hold the battle. It was on an island away from all innocent people. They knew that the warriors were locked in on to the Vegeta's ki so they did have to worry about the warriors destroying the earth to look for them.

They had about an hour before the warriors were due to arrive.

"Are you ok Angel-chan?" Trunks turned to his wife as they landed. He rubbed her tummy and kissed it.

Vegeta looked at his son out of the corner of his eye and was disgusted by his public display of affection. "Quit it, before you make me vomit!" He yelled at them.

Trunks quickly gave his wife one more kiss. Then stood beside her and put his battle face on.

Angel giggled at Vegeta's discomfort and sat on the ground. (well, floated in her bubble)

Trunks noticed her sit down and got a little worried and mouthed "Are you ok?"

She nodded yes and smiled. (She should give birth any day now)

Suddenly they felt five strong ki's approaching them from behind. Trunks and Angel turned to face it Vegeta remained still. He was meditating and increasing his powers while masking them.

The five oncoming powers belonged to Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, Goten and Krillien.

"What are _you _doing here?" Vegeta yelled but not moving a muscle when they arrived.

"We have been feeling a strong ki coming towards the earth." Piccolo spoke "We came just incase you guys needed some help defeating whatever maybe coming."

Vegeta began to laugh. "If we should happen to need help from you... Then all hope for victory is already lost!"

Angel agreed silently with Vegeta but her husband thanked them for their good intentions.

"You should leave. You will only get in our way!" Vegeta roared.

"We'll stay if we want to!!" Piccolo roared back.

"Hmph.. Suit your self, but don't expect us to save you." Vegeta said then returned to his meditation.

Krillien thought about how he hated Vegeta to himself.

"A few days ago we felt two huge energy sources. Was that you two?" Krillien asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Vegeta answered. 

Trunks knew by his fathers response that he was not allowed to comment on it. No one knew how powerful Vegeta had become but they wanted to know. That was the true reason they showed up. 

When an hour was almost up everyone except Vegeta looked up. They saw what looked like a falling star coming toward them. Instantly the falling projectile stopped. It was a male warrior. The fear was highly apparent on the faces and in the reactions of everyone except Trunks Angel and Vegeta. The warrior enjoyed seeing them look at him with fear. He floated there with his arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. 

"I'm looking for the one called Ve-ge-ta." He said slowly in a deep raspy voice.

No one answered but Krillien cowardly looked in Vegeta's direction. The warrior noticed Krillien's reaction. And began to address Vegeta.

"So your Vegeta?" He asked.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the warrior without moving his head. "What gave me away. My hair?" Vegeta asked very arrogantly. 

The warrior began to laugh. "You amuse me little man. To bad I'm going to kill you."

"Is that so. _You're_ going to kill me?" Vegeta smirked. "Don't make me laugh."

"Watch how you address me little man. I am the greatest Warrior that has ever lived!!." The warrior roared. One could clearly tell that he hated being taunted

"Hmph, You're nothing." Vegeta said in a calm voice. He looked at hand as if he was inspecting his finger nails even though he had gloves on.

"You dare mock me!! I'll kill you!!!" The warrior started powering up. He doubled his size and tripled his powers. He began to attack Vegeta. Vegeta hadn't even transformed yet but he was easily dodging the warriors attack. Then the warriors attack suddenly stopped. Vegeta had elbowed him in the stomach and had a smirk on his face Vegeta slowly floated away from the warrior and toward the ground. He was laughing at the winded warrior.

"Is that all your got? If it is..." Vegeta shook his head slowly. "Then you came a long way just to die." 

A look of fear came across the warrior's face and he began to power up again.

Vegeta frowned and powered up to SSJ1 and began to attack the warrior. He was playing with the warrior and beating the crap out of him at the same time.

Trunks smirked as he watched his father have his fun. Angel was sitting in her bubble rubbing her tummy She wasn't paying attention to the fight, something was wrong she felt like she was being hit in the stomach.

The rest of the Z warriors watched the fight in amazement and fear as Vegeta beat the crap out of this really powerful warrior. Vegeta quickly grew bored with such a pitiful opponent. And stopped Fighting

"You are pathetic!" Vegeta spat out. "A complete waste of time!" Vegeta lifted his palm to warrior and blasted him into the next dimension.

All the Z warriors were a little shocked at Vegeta's complete lack of mercy. He had already plummeted the guy. He didn't have to kill him.

"So _it is you_." An unidentified voice rang through every ones ears. Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice. Everyone except Vegeta and Angel. ( Angel wasn't thinking about the fight. She was having her own problems at the moment.)

"About time you came out of hiding." Vegeta said coyly as he stared straight ahead with his arms crossed.

Two more warriors appeared out of thin air. Their powers were stronger than the last one. Vegeta transformed instantly into SSJ3. The warriors began to viciously t attack him. Vegeta was easily holding his own. He was enjoying the fight. Another warrior then appeared and tried to attack Vegeta from behind Trunks powered up to SSJ2 and intercepted the attack. Trunks had now entered the fight. Both he and his father were brutally beating up the warriors. The other Z warriors just watched in amazement.

Without notice another Elite warrior appeared behind Angel. (She was too busy with her own problems to even sense him.) He blasted her from behind. Everyone turned to her, fearing the worst. A cloud of smoke surrounded her. Trunks quickly blasted the guy he was fighting into the next dimension and rushed to Angel. As the dust cleared there was Angel still sitting. She slowly got up and turned to the direction of her attacker. She was unscathed but she was furious.

"Are you ok? How do you fell Angel-chan?" Trunks asked her in an extremely worried voice. 

She was so upset she was trembling. "I feel... I feel..._ANGRY_!"She flew and attacked the warrior. Trunks watched her battle. Vegeta had blasted the two warriors. Four stronger warriors appeared around him. He powered up to SSJ4. And began to attack. Angel mercilessly beat the crap out of the warrior and laughed as she blasted the guy to the next dimension. 

"Trunks!" Vegeta called as he was fighting, and glanced at Angel.

Angel grabbed her stomach and keeled over as if she had been punched in the stomach. Not even a second later Trunks appeared in front of her as so did a warrior that was about to attack her. Trunks had caught the fist of his wife's would be attacker before he could hit her in the stomach. He had a frown on his faced that rivaled his fathers and began to tighten the grip on the attackers hand, shattering the bones of the warriors fist. Angel floated slowly to the ground. She was still slouched over holding her stomach and moaning. The Z warrior all ran to her.

"Are you ok? Did he hit you?"

Angel shook her head no. She was on her hands and knees breathing in short deep breaths. Sweat began to roll off her brow. 

"What's wrong then?" Krillien asked. A fighting Vegeta zips past them and startled him

Angel turns over and literally sits on the ground with her knees up a legs spread. "I think its time!" She huffs out threw her short breaths.

"Argghh ..WHAT!!" They all scream and step away from her.

She tried to reach out to them for help, but grabbed her stomach with her next contraction "Help me!" she sobbed. "I think I'm dieing."

"Your not dieing. Your having a baby." Piccolo said looking down at her with his arms crossed and without any compassion.

"Gohan! Krillien! Help her!" Piccolo ordered.

"What are we supposed to do?" Gohan and Krillien yelled. They were more afraid of delivering Angels babies than fighting these warriors.

Angel screamed in agony. All the men looked helplessly at her.

"How am I supposed to know!!" Piccolo roared. None of the men attempted to help her. They all just watched her agony in bewilderment.

"Would one of you Baka's help her before I _blast all of you_!!!" Trunks growled. He was looking down at them as he was still fighting.

Goten was the first to try. He went over to Angel and sheepishly lifted her robe between her knees and took a peek. There was blood everywhere.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Goten yelled grabbing his stomach. His checks filled with air and his body simulated a throwing up action. 

Vegeta was starting to realize what was going on. Each time he defeated a warrior another appeared that was stronger. Just like in training. He and Trunks were fighting illusions! He started scanning the area as he fought. He was looking for a faint ki. He was looking for the creator of these illusions. 

There was a ferocious battle going on in the sky and a woman giving birth on the ground. Each of the Z warriors franticly took turns helping her give birth ,while taking turns to watch Vegeta and Trunks fight. Their battles often zipped passed the Z warriors and the laboring mother, but never close enough to put her in any danger. (Not that she would notice anyway) Finally her first child was born It was a boy, then her second, a little girl. 

"Eww, They look like bloody little raisons!" Goten said holding his stomach and scrunching up his nose. 

Krillin used his shirt to wipe the blood off the babies. Gohan offered his shirt, as so did Tien to wrap the babies in. They were about to give the children to their mother when Angel started screaming again. She was having another contraction. The men watched with their with eyes wide. "Was she having another baby?" She gave a big push and a bloody gush of afterbirth came out. All the men almost threw up at the sight of it. Even Vegeta and Trunks was hit by a couple of cheap shots because they got so distracted and so disgusted by what they saw.

"That disgusting!" It was that same anonymous voice.

Slowly a figure began to appear in front of Angel. She knew exactly who it was. It was Elysium, a trainer like her self, and the self proclaimed King of the universe.

"So you decided to do your own dirty work for a change" She said groggily but also in a cocky tone.

He smirked.

Vegeta blasted the rest of the warriors around him and turned his focus to Elysium. 

"Coward! So you finally decided to show your ugly face!" Vegeta hovered in the air. With his arms crossed looking royally arrogant. 

Elysium slowly started to walk toward Angel and ignored Vegeta remark. "So you found the King, little one. To bad that means his death... And yours!"

The Z warriors gave Angel her children and surrounded her protectively. She tried to get away and save her children. 

"Just what is this pathetic attempt supposed to prove?" Elysium slowly put his hand up and an energy ball formed in his palm. He was about to blast all of them. Vegeta quickly blasted him to divert his attention. As the smoke swirled around him Angel used that opportunity to fly away with her children.

The Z warriors stood their ground. All of them were powered up and ready to fight.

The smoke quickly cleared

"I hope you have more to offer than that!" Elysium arrogantly jested to Vegeta. 

"Ohh, but I do." Vegeta said in a most sadistic whisper. He was already at SSJ 4-4. And hadn't even broken a sweat from all the hours of fighting. Trunks finally killed the warrior he was fighting and slowly floated to the ground and crossed his arms. Trunks wanted to kill this guy for trying to blast his wife and children but he knew that this guy belonged to his dad.

Vegeta started to smirk. "Have you ever seen a God?..." He asked sadistically as he narrowed his eyes.

Elysium looked unafraid by his remark.

Just then a flash glistened around Vegeta. He had a secret invisible bubble shield of his own! It quickly dissipated and an extreme wave of energy was released. Everyone protected their face and tried their hardest to stand their ground and not topple over. Everyone including Trunks was completely shocked by the phenomenal power Vegeta had. 

Vegeta began to laugh. "What! Are you impressed!...This is nothing compared to my true power!!"

Elysium had a look of terror on his face as he watched Vegeta slowly increase his powers and evolve one level at a time..

Vegeta laughed some more. He was marveling his own glory and in Elysium's fear. "Angel, my trainer, hates when I do this. She thinks my dramatic entrances leave me open to defeat." He hmphed "Perhaps she's right. But since there is no possible way that you can beat me...." He continued in a sadistic whisper. "I think I'll take my time... and show you what true greatness really looks like."

As Vegeta transformed the clouds in the sky began to swirl. Lighting flashed every were Day became night and night became day. The ground shook and began to erode from under them. Mountains fell and the ocean made tsunami waves. The air grew hot and was so thick because of his power, they couldn't breath. They were sure that the whole Earth was going through the same thing. (If Vegeta couldn't do anything else, he truly did now how to make an entrance.) It wasn't until he reached the level right before he reached SSJ6 did he start yelling as he ascended. Piccolo and the others noticed that After SSJ5 Vegeta's transformation started to repeat itself it seemed to be returning him to original form. 

"Incredible!!" Piccolo had to admit as he protected his face from flying debris.

"Yes I am. Aren't I." Vegeta said as he reached SSJ6. His extreme powers still affecting the elements.

In this stage Vegeta looked like SSJ1. He returned his bubble shield around him (that masked his powers) and the elements slowly went back to normal.

Elysium slowly backed up. His jaw was wide open and eyes were as big a saucers. He was truly and deathly afraid.

"I know you cannot beat me..." Vegeta said arrogantly and in a sadistic voice. "Compared to me your soo weak. I shouldn't even bother with you... But you came here to kill me, and that's not something I can forgive too easily..." He started to laugh. "So I think I'll beat the crap out of you just for the heck of it!" Vegeta flew to attack. 

Each blow he gave to the man ruptured his internal organs and shattered his bones. It wasn't long before Elysium was beat. He was on the ground gasping for air and choking on his own blood. "So the baby trained you well, these last two years" Elysium spat out to Vegeta. As he slowly and painfully got up. "I'm surprised she turned out to be such a good trainer. Since _she_ had no training herself " He said arrogantly and with disgust. Then he smirked "Because I killed her parents...Just as I did yours." (Angel is the youngest trainer and the only one that was ever born, the rest were created)

Vegeta powered up to blast him to the next dimension. 

Like Angel, Elysium had a blue embedded stone in his forehead. It began to glow. A red swirl of energy surrounded him and he encompassed himself in a bubble shield and began laughing. 

"You are strong Ve-ge-ta! Surprisingly, even stronger than me" He narrowed his eyes toward Vegeta "But I have the trump card...So you loose and I win!"

"What are you babbling about!" Vegeta spat out.

Laughing, Elysium turned to an object behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to look. It was Angel and the babies. They were trapped in a one of Elysium bubbles. Trunks full of rage by Angel's capture ascended to SSJ5-2 and blasted Elysium with deadly blow of power. Cries and screams of utter pain could be heard coming from Angel and the babies. Trunks quickly stopped his attack. Elysium laughed and threw a power ball at Trunks. It hit him and trapped him in a bubble too. The Z warriors to began to attack and he put them in a bubble too. Vegeta just stood there and watched all this happen. The rage in side him grew. He was helpless and he knew it. Angel had put him in this same type of predicament the first time they met. And Elysium was much stronger than she was.

"Now Ve-ge-ta You think that your are so powerful? Well let me show you how powerful I am!" He looked at the three bubbles in the air. "Hmmm, whom shall I choose first... No not the boy I'll save him for later.." He pointed at one of the bubbles. "Maybe I'll kill your pathetic friends first." Elysium jested. (He was talking about the Z warriors.)

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and said "Be my guest.". His eyes never left Elysium's.

Elysium frowned angrily "I know!...." He looked up at Angel and smirked.

Angel was in the cradle position huddled protectively over her children. A bubble then appeared around the babies. Elysium was separating them from her. He was going to kill them first.

"No please!!.. God no!! Please!... Not my babies!!... Please don't kill my babies!!!" Angel was screaming trying to hold onto the bubble that enclosed her children. Every time she touched the bubble that held her babies, she was severely shocked with electricity. Her torturous cries were deafening. But that didn't stop her. She held on to the bubble with dear life. Trunks tried to blast out of his bubble but that had an adverse reaction, and he felt the complete intensity of his own power. But he too, still tried over and over again to save his children. The Z warrior's attempts to save the babies resulted with the same fate.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

"You see Vegeta..." Elysium said in his own sadistic way and laughed. He and raised his hand toward the crying babies. A power ball began to form in his palm. "Its you who are nothing." He shot the power ball at the children. 

Vegeta appeared instantly in front of the babies. He had caught the power ball in his hand and crushed it. A huge amount of energy was released from the ball.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Such a large amount of energy for two small and helpless Saiyans.."

Elysium started to back up. He knew that he was about to die. Vegeta started to transform again.

"Well... you might need that much energy to destroy them.. They are related to me, after all!" Vegeta had just completed the final transformation. He looked like he was in his natural state. He was now so powerful that even fear was now a stranger to him. "You know that I'm going to kill you now...don't you?" Vegeta slowly nodded his head yes until Elysium slowly nodded his head in compliance. Vegeta smirked. "At least we have and understanding..." "Say hello to Freza for me!!."

Elysium started to beg for mercy, but Vegeta blasted Elysium into the next dimension, anyway.

When Elysium died all the bubbles shattered releasing the trapped people. Trunks and Angel quickly retrieved their children before they fell to earth. 

"Why did you kill him?" Gohan asked. "He asked for mercy." (Gohan had the same ideologies about forgiveness and mercy as his father did)

"Because I can...." Vegeta smirked and walked away from the Z warriors. And in a evil tone he continued. "It's good to be the King." A with that he flew off in the direction of his home. A wounded Angel and Trunks followed him with their children tucked tightly in their arms.

"Jerks!" Krillien called out after they were out of sight. "They didn't even thank us for helping them out!"

Everyone else stood silent in agreement.

"You know Krillen... Seiyiens have extraordinarily good hearing. They probably heard you call them a jerk." Goten jested.

Krillien looked at Gohan to see if Goten was telling the truth. Gohan nodded in agreement with his little brother. Krillien winced.

"Huh...huh.. I was just kidding...about the jerk thing!!" Krillien called out in the direction the Vegeta family left. "Yeah,... it was just a joke!!" 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last part

A month had passed since the battle. Everything was back to normal; although, Vegeta had went to a distant planet to train by himself for a month. He wanted to be able train with the full intensity of his knew powers and needed a place here his powers would not cause unnecessary damage. 

Bra and Goten were watching the babies while Angel and Trunks trained in the gravity room.

"Aren't they soo cute!" She squealed she was holding the little boy.

Goten turned up his nose. He couldn't erase the image of them looking like little bloody raisins. 

The baby boy's little brown tail curled around her wrist. He looked just like Trunks and Vegeta. He had lavender hair and blue eyes like his father but was born with Vegeta's hair style. The little girl was born looking more like her mother. She had soft pink hair and ice gray eyes. She also had a white tail and a jewel embedded on her forehead.(Unlike her brother who was born a warrior; she was born a trainer). 

"Its almost dusk, wanna go outside and watch the sky?" Bra asked Goten. (Every night the sky would shimmer like the Aurora Borealis because of the extreme amounts of energy Vegeta sent out into the universe as he trained.)

"Sure." Goten picked up the baby girl and they went outside. Bra kept looking sheepishly at Goten.

Goten narrowed his eyes to her. "Bra I don't know what your thinking. But you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"What are you taking about . Baka!" She yelled.

"Well.. I know how your family likes to force people into marriage and ...I'm not ready to be a dad yet!"

"WHAT!!! I wasn't even thinking that. You Jerk!! I was wondering what my stupid brother and sister in law were going to name these two rugrats since it is taking them an eternity to decided!!!"

"Ohhh,... I'm sorry Bra....I.." Goten felt stupid because of his assumption.

"Hmph!" She turned away from him. "If I didn't need your help watching them... I'd ask you to leave!!"

Goten paused then spoke. "I wouldn't mind having kids with you someday... Just no time soon. ok!"

"Would you get it threw your thick skull! I DON'T WANT ANY KIDS!! They are hard enough just to baby sit!" She screamed, scaring the babies. The crying children made her anger worse.

"I love you..." Goten said in a small voice to try and calm her temper and help her stop the babies from crying. He knew that he was in the dog house. Big time.

Instantly the babies stopped crying and turned to see their father coming to them. They felt his ki.

"Are they giving you any trouble?" Trunks asked smiling at his sister.

"Yes. But not as much as Goten!" She said angrily. She handed Trunks his son.

"When are you going to cut off their tails?" Goten asked Trunks.

"We're not." Angel appeared in front of them. Goten gave her, her daughter.

"But won't they get stronger faster if their tails are cut?" He asked.

Angel flashed Goten a glare that clearly said _I don't care if they could get as strong as Vegeta without their tails. The tails stay on!!!!_

Goten winced. He thought that it might be best form him to leave. The Vegeta women were kind of grouchy today, but he decided to stay for a while longer. He wanted to try to get Bra to forgive him before he went home.

Trunks kissed his wife and then he and his family went into their house for the remainder of the evening.

Bra and Goten stayed outside and watched the glorious evening sky. 

************************************

What the others didn't know was that Vegeta came home every night to spend time with Bulma.

Vegeta and Bulma slept peacefully spoon style in their bed. Vegeta had one of his arms around Bulma's waist and the other propped under her head as her pillow. Around 3am Bulma woke up abruptly. Vegeta had flinched in his sleep and she had gotten the wind squeezed out of her.

"Gasp!" Her eyes shot open wide and they seemed to almost pop out of her head. And if that wasn't bad enough, all of a sudden the fiery flames of Vegeta's ki surrounded her. She quickly squished her body closer to his, in fear of it. (Along time ago she learned the hard way, that the safest place around Vegeta's ki was close to his body)

"Sheesh!" She turned angrily and glared at Vegeta when his ki disappeared. His eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids and a smirk slowly appeared on his face. She knew then that he was fighting in his dreams. She decided to get up before she had to experience another terrifying episode of his subconscious. She quickly untangled herself from his limbs and got off the bed.

"He's going to kill me one day! And then he'll be sorry" she grunted to herself as she walked to her bedroom balcony. When she got there she looked up at the sky. There were so many stars out. She noticed the dark space between to stars and remembered when Vegeta told her that that was were his home used to be. She remembered a lot of things as she stood out there in the cool night air. Like how she used to hate him after he killed Yamcha. And how her feelings about him changed after he called her beautiful on Nammek. She knew that as intense as her hate for him once, was the love she had for him now was even more volatile.

"What are you doing up woman?!" It was Vegeta. He was standing in the balcony doorway. "You need to go to bed and sleep."

She spun around. She had frightened her. "I _was_ sleep! Until I got the wind knocked out of me and was almost barbequed!"

He smirked and walked over to the balcony leaned on the railing and crossed his arms. He stared intensely at her in his usual frown.

"What?" She asked and smiled warmly at him.

"Nothing." He answered. And walked back inside the room.

She knew. He wanted to be close to her. But even in the wee hours of the morning when no one was around; he wasn't going to risk displaying affection to her in public, _again._

"You are such a Baka." She giggled and followed him in the room. She ran past him a jumped on the bed stood up on it. She had her arms spread out and yelled. "I'm the King of the world!"

He took his hand and grabbed her ankles making her fall back on the bed. And like a panther he slowly crawled on the bed to her.

"Nuh huh.. you've made a mistake... I'm the King.." He narrowed his eyes seductively at her and whispered in a libidinous tone. "of the universe."

"Then I guess that makes me the Queen... of the universe." Bulma stared lovingly up at her husband.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as he leaned over her. He was about to kiss her.

"Vegeta-chan do you love me?" She was in a playful mood and decided to aggravate him a little before they went back to bed.

"No." He knew what she was up to. He could tell by the mischievous glint in her beautiful blue eyes that she was in one of her _moods._

"Really?" She playfully pouted. "You don't love your Bulma-chan?"

"You know I do." He growled. " So drop it!" He didn't want to play this game. So he decided that he on longer wanted a kiss from her and laid on his side with his back facing her.

"Then say it!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"I already did" He grunted and crossed his arms.

"Pweese" She poked her bottom lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes. And kissed him on his neck. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He knew that it was going to be another long night.

The end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello there! Yep that's the end. I hope you liked this fic. It was my very first one! I'm really proud of it!

I wish you'll tell me if you liked or not. I'll respond I promise ^_^ tenshi@peoplepc.com

Oh before I forget. I don't own anything that has to do with Dragonballs Z, or GT 

I'm just a just a poor kid with an active imagination, a computer and access to the internet ^_~


End file.
